DBZ in Jail!
by tmb1112
Summary: The Z fighters are in prison.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DBZ.

The phone rang behind the Son Matriarch as she ran around her kitchen frantically. Lunch was over and she had to do the dishes fast so she could start up making a couple hundred dishes of dinner for her man and her boys. Never before had all three of them been in the house at the same time however, since Majin Buu had been defeated her husband was now home again. As much as she loved her boys and loved how they were all a family once more, or for the first time, she could **not** handle this much work.

What was worse was they never helped her with any of it. Not from lack of trying, but every time they attempted to wash dishes they'd break them and any time they tried to cook for themselves, they started a fire in the house. As soon as they finished eating they would go back out and continue training. Chi Chi finally grabbed the phone after letting it ring several times and sharply asked, "What!?" not having time for a long conversation and wanting to get the call over with as soon as she could.

"Chi Chi?" the blue haired woman asked over the line. _She doesn't sound too good,_ "How are you?" Mrs. Briefs had her own problems similar to the Son woman only she had a lot of help with her robots. Her men nonstop fought in the Gravity Room and trained as hard as they could. Everyone was worried another monster even worse than Majin Buu might show its ugly head and they all wanted to be ready for it this time. Her problems exceeded Chi Chi's in having to constantly worry about her son and husband's well beings as they've returned from training many times with broken limbs or deep gashes she had to tend to.

"Bulma! It's great to hear from you," the Briefs woman heard clatter of dishes on the other end and the spashing of running water. "You will not believe how tiring having all three of them in the house constantly is." Bulma was about to say she did but Chi Chi just kept going, "Maybe I should send Goten to normal school instead of homeschooling him because the only time I'm ever free of my boys is when Gohan goes to hang out with Videl the Sweetheart." Summer Vacation had started for the boy's high school so he was in the house more than ever and she could swear her hair was turning gray.

"I absolutely know what you mean," Chi Chi seriously doubted it but the only other mother of a Saiyan on the planet probably did know a little of what she was going through. "Actually that's why I called you, I've got an idea." Chi Chi listened as the older woman continued eager to hear what the genius had thought of to free her at least for awhile. "I'll fill you in on the details and if you like it just say 'I'm in' and I'll get everyone else together at my house to hear it." Bulma quieted down so her husband couldn't hear if he happened to be listening in.

Chi Chi nodded, and nodded, then gasped. Finally an evil grin spread across her face as the blue haired woman finished and she spoke two words that made the genius bluenette smile, "I'm in."

sc

"Woman why are all these people here? They're getting in the way of my training," Vegeta scolded as he paced the giant garden in the center of Capsule Corp. It had been three days since his wife's phone call with Chi Chi that he still had no clue about but it had taken that long to locate and call together all the necessary people for the plan. His wife giggled childishly and ran over to Chi Chi and 18 who were standing next to each other and they all started laughing hysterically.

Goku and Gohan were talking with Piccolo as the two youngest Saiyan boys played light speed tag, which was exactly what the name implied. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien were talking as Chaozu was making small talk with Dende who had shown up for the occasion as well. Bulma stepped over to the microphone she had set up and tapped it a couple times to get everyone's attention, "Excuse me attention." The room quieted down and the boys stopped running and instead stopped to watch Trunks' mommy talk to all the strong people. "I know you are all wondering why we called you here on such short notice and I thank you for your patience."

None of them had a hard time getting there considering they could fly but many were kind of confused why they'd all gathered for the first time since right after the pink blob's defeat. They all stood at attention as Chi Chi stepped up some still very afraid of the woman who's glare alone could put them on edge. "During the past few months it has been increasingly difficult to live with our husbands, sons, and all their training so we've decided to take a vacation."

"That's why you called us here?" Goku asked confused but his wife shot him a look that made him shut up immediately.

"I've felt the same way as Chi Chi and it's time for a break," her husband and son dropped their jaws amazed she would say that about them. "We know that our men wouldn't survive a day without us so we've created a competition and the winner," she took a long pause to build up the suspense, "Wins one wish on the dragon balls."

The crowd gasped as usually the balls were only used to bring people back to life and they never really considered using them for anything else. Well some of them did but they never voiced their wishes out loud afraid of the scrutiny of others.

"What if you don't want a wish?" Gohan asked. "I mean, there's not much I'd do if I won," he stopped and looked around and saw that his father and Vegeta were also nodding although the humans there all were smirking and giving each other looks.

"This is not our choice to decide, Dende has to," Piccolo started.

"I've already agreed," Dende interrupted leaving Piccolo speechless. The older Namekian was giving the teen a look and Dende figured he'd explain, "They came to me first and asked if it was okay. Originally I was going to deny but the people involved are all kind-hearted and I trust them to not do evil with the wish." Piccolo didn't like it but he was no longer guardian of the Earth and all the Kami in him couldn't tell Dende how to control the planet.

"AS we were saying," 18 shouted into the mike and everyone spun back to face her. Shouting into a microphone was a mean thing to do in a room full of people with Super hearing and they held their ears. "It doesn't matter if you want the wish or not. We figure the challenge alone will be enough and the losers will have to live with the shame of defeat to the others."

"This is ridiculous I'm getting back to my training," Vegeta stated and stormed away.

"Didn't know you were such a chicken," Goku joked as the man stormed off and he stopped mid-step as everyone prepared for an explosion. "You don't even want to hear what they have in store for us?" The spiky haired Saiyan was interested in whatever plan the females had concocted and he figured it wouldn't work without Vegeta. _Take the bait._

_Dad what are you doing?_

"Kakarott! Who do you think you're calling a chicken?" Vegeta turned and walked back slowly eyes set directly on Goku. The man scratched the back of his head with his right hand and with the other pointed straight at Vegeta. The man's face turned red with anger as wind started rushing around him.

"Enough!" Chi Chi shouted. "You are going to be called all sorts of names if you won't even hear us out," Vegeta cooled off a bit and looked at the woman signaling that she better continue but Bulma decided to take the stage for this specific part.

"Okay, this might sound odd but trust us it was thought out for a long time," she looked around at all the waiting faces and then dropped the bombshell on them. "You're going to prison," she waited for a reaction as the others looked at each other. One by one they all started laughing. Even the boys who didn't know what was going on started laughing along.

"We're what?" Vegeta asked for once part of the group laughter although he was the first to stop. "You think a puny Earthling prison could hold any of us?" The others wiped tears out of their eyes and looked back at the stage where the women seemed completely serious.

"It isn't how long they can hold you that's the challenge," they were now confused. "It's how long you can stand being there." The room grew quiet as they looked at each other with new looks of confusion. "We doubt any of you make it two weeks inside a maximum security penitentiary."

"It will be easy for me," Krillin said and waited for someone to challenge him. He really wanted that wish and if the others weren't going to take part in the challenge then good for him. Yamcha and Tien nodded as well looking at each other with competitive glances.

"I could easily make it much longer than Kakarott," Vegeta boasted.

"I don't know Vegeta I think I could easily beat you," Goku pretended like he was just saying it like he thought it to be true while he was egging Vegeta on to continue that power up from before.

"I want a wish!" Goten shouted excitedly and Trunks agreed.

"Unfortunately, you boys aren't allowed in jail with the rest of them," Bulma stated and the boys moaned figuring if they weren't going to be involved then why be there and ran outside to finish their game of tag. "So before anyone asks, the second wish will be used to make everyone on Earth forget you guys were ever sent to prison or that you committed crimes."

"Umm, Bulma," Krillin started, "What crimes?"

Eighteen smiled and pulled up a drawing board flipping one of the pages and everyone in the room gasped. On the page was a layout of West City bank: all three floors, the exits, entrances, "You're going to rob a bank." The men looked at each other knowing that none of them were going to rob a bank. "Not seriously you morons," they all took breaths of relief. She pointed to a bucket that Bulma pulled out with a CC on the side and sticking out of the side were barrels of machine guns. "You are going to go in, shoot up the ceiling, wait for the cops, and go to prison. Whoever lasts the longest wins the wish and all bragging rights."

"What if someone gets hurt?" Tien asked cautiously.

"You are the strongest people on Earth, if someone's about to get hurt I'm sure one of you could stop it from happening." Bulma said aggravated, "Now who's in?" Instantly Yamcha and Krillin's hands went up. Slowly Tien's followed and Goku who was staring into Vegeta's eyes also raised his hand. The Saiyan Prince stared at Goku's arm and raised his slowly as well.

Chaozu simply stated when his three-eyed friend looked at him, "Do you know what they do to guys like me in prison? No way," the others chuckled and looked at the remaining two.

Gohan was about to opt out of the competition as well when he saw his mentor's hand go up as well. He was speechless, out of everyone there he thought Piccolo would definitely not be a part of it. Everyone was now looking at him and he really didn't want to be the only one chickening out now that he was eighteen years old and considered himself and adult.

The women looked at each other excitedly, _I never thought they would all be in on it, this is great!_ Bulma shouted into the microphone, "Get your guns boys. You rob West City's bank in twenty minutes, right at the shift change of the guards on a Saturday." They all ignored the fact that Bulma knew that and grabbed a gun out of the bucket.

For some of them it was the first time they'd held a gun usually relying solely on martial arts. Goku held it backwards and found the trigger firing it accidentally into his chest where the bullet flattened, "Oops," he turned it around and almost lit up half his friends when he held down the firing mechanism again.

His eldest son ran over and grabbed the gun out of his father's hand. He looked way too happy and Gohan looked at him as Goku frowned losing his fun toy, "Dad, remember, normal people get hurt by these. The bullets won't just bounce off them," his father laughed and snatched the gun back out of his son's hands.

"I know that, sheesh," he put the gun up on his shoulder and they all held AK-47's in different ways. The women looked at them and because of their huge muscles, they looked like the scariest group of people on the planet.

"I could last in there forever this will be a piece of cake," Vegeta looked around for someone to challenge him when his wife was the one to speak up.

"Yeah, I wonder how their food will taste," she said tauntingly and the Saiyans gulped. "I doubt they'll even let you have seconds," the humans instantly felt a boost in morale believing to have an advantage over the Saiyans.

Chi Chi shouted into her microphone, "Because you're all in the same area you will all be brought to the same prison; Death Yard." Half of them gulped at the name, "It is supposed to be the prison for the worst of the worst and that includes armed robbers. If you ever feel like leaving, then head to the Lookout and stay there until it's all over. Any questions?" To answer her the men lifted off with their guns and flew out of the garden into West City.

Bulma watched as her husband left and it was finally quiet inside her house. She turned to the black haired and blonde haired women and whispered, "We did it?" They nodded and two of them started jumping around gleefully as 18 just stood there grinning. "I can't believe it worked. I mean I always knew it would because I thought of it, but still I had my doubts," she calmed down as they stopped dancing.

"So now what?" Eighteen asked.

"I've booked us three rooms at the Beaches hotel and resort in Jamaica with all inclusive passes to the spa and everything there. I already hired a chef and a babysitter to watch our kids while we're gone." The three of them were so excited that they forgot Dende and Chaozu were still in the room.

"If you want I could look after them," Chaozu offered and the three women jumped looking behind them and seeing the two still standing there. "I mean if you're worried about the babysitter's trustworthiness I'll be happy to stay. I'd like to be near the prison anyway so I can check up on Tien," the women smiled at him.

"You're welcome to stay and help Choazu but I've already used this babysitter many times since the Android Invasion. He's been watching over Trunks ever since he was a baby, and here he is," Chaozu turned also hearing the door open and a fat samurai holding a rice ball walked in. "Hello Yajirobe," the woman said before walking right passed him with the other two women on her tail. "You should watch the news," they walked out as the man finished chewing.

"Why should I..." the door shut behind them and Chaozu and Dende chuckled as Yajirobe looked at them confused. "What's on the news?"

"Just turn it on," Dende replied grinning and Yajirobe did as he was told.

"Oh. My. God." The samurai said as the television turned on.

sc

"Yeah! Everybody get on the floor," Yamcha shouted jumping up on a table and shooting up the ceiling. Tien thought his friend was having way too much fun with this and looked at the person behind the counter, glaring at her with all his intensity.

"Give me the money," he demanded and the woman went straight passed the decoy money she was supposed to hand out in this situation and instead went straight to the vault. Vegeta was already there though and ripped the door off its hinges stepping inside with his gray bag with a money sign on it and started filling it with cash.

_I've forgotten the thrill of doing something like this,_ the Prince thought as he filled money into his bags. Gohan and Piccolo stood just inside the door and it was taking all of their willpower not to turn on their associates and stop them. The people in the bank looked very frightened and usually Gohan was the one to stop this sort of thing but the cops had already arrived with the news teams right behind them.

Looking out the glass doors he saw a camera pointed right at him and on an electric billboard that was showing ZTV news he saw he face magnified with a machine gun slung over his shoulders. _Oh no,_

sc

"Videl get down here right now!" the crime fighter ran down her stairs and saw her father up close to the tv gesturing for her to come over. She ran assuming there might be something she needed to help out with before dropping her jaw, _No way._ On the screen was her boyfriend holding an AK-47 with the subtitle on the bottom of the screen, "**ARMED ROBBERY OF WEST CITY BANK**."

"B-b-b-but why? Gohan wouldn't, he just," she was too shocked to come up with a sentence as the camera moved around the glass panes of the windows showing many people she recognized. Not only was her boyfirend, but all the people she knew had fought to defeat Majin Buu were using _guns_ to rob a bank. "Any one of them could have robbed that bank in an instant with their bear hands, why are they..." she couldn't think of a reason and just sat down on her couch.

"Honey, don't you think you should do something?" her father asked. Usually she was the first to run into situations like this but they were both so confused now they just sat down on the couch.

Turning up the volumed the screen focused in on one of the faces, "This has been determined to be none other than Son Goku, the winner of the 23rd WMAT." The camera panned over to the right, "Three time quarter finalist and professional baseball player Yamcha Bandit, Winner of the 22nd WMAT Tien Shinhan..." as they named all the fighters Videl couldn't believe they were throwing their lives away like this. The screen panned to each one of them and finally back to Gohan naming him, "Son Gohan, highschooler at Orange Star High School." Videl felt her phone vibrate and looked to see that Erasa had texted her ten times in the last minute. _Gohan why?_

sc

"Oh no the cops, we're busted," Krillin said skeptically throwing his gun and money bags with dollar signs on them on the ground. Yamcha and Vegeta groaned throwing theirs on the floor as well and Gohan took a deep breath of relief. Goku was clicking his trigger but had used up all his ammo on the ceiling and had never learned how to reload the weapon. He threw it on the ground and it shattered and all seven of them walked out of the bank together with their hands up.

Piccolo heard the news reporter who was turned around say, "Seeing as they're all martial artists armed to the teeth, we have no hope that the police will be able to force them to cooperate." He laughed as the man turned around and dropped his jaw just like all the cops. "New development folks, it looks like the robbers have all decided to turn themselves in."

"No turning back now you guys," Krillin commented as the cops slowly walked over to them.

"You're under arrest," the chief said as he approached holding a pair of handcuffs. Each of the fighters held up his hands in defeat and a police officer placed a pair on each of them. "Y-y-you h-have the r-r-r-right to r-remain silent," one of the other cops started and they flashed him smiles to bring up his confidence but that just seemed to unnerve the man further.

"When do we get to go to jail?" Goku asked raising one of his hands while forgetting the cuffs were on and breaking them into a million pieces. "Oops, can I have another set?" the cops who had all pulled out their guns nodded quickly and put another pair on him. The spectators were all confused and the cameraman just filmed but the reporter was speechless as they were all piled into cop cars and driven away.

"Well there you have it," he motioned for his cameraman to stop rolling. "Da fuck?" he said once the red light was off, voicing everyone's thoughts on the entire block.

**Three days later.**

"Seeing as you all pleaded guilty, this was an easy trial. For every single one of you, I sentence you to fifteen years with the possibility of getting out in seven with good behavior. Your time will be spent in... Death Yard," the audience of the trial gasped but the seven in front of the judge seemed happy.

"Thank you very much your honorness," Goku thanked bowing and the others followed suit with the exception of Vegeta and Piccolo. Nobody had ever been excited to go to Death Yard before and she was just shaking her head as the bailiff came in and escorted them to the bus.

On their march through the hall to the bus they passed many people they remembered from the bank, none of which were harmed in the attempted robbery. As they were about to reach the bus once they walked outside, Videl Satan landed on top of it flying down from the sky. "Oh, hi Videl," Gohan said waving sheepishly to her from the line of muscley men. They were all chained together at the feet but the bailiff stopped for a moment recognizing the Champ's daughter.

"Miss Satan, you know this boy?" he asked startled.

"He's my boyfriend," she stated plainly and flew down to him in between Piccolo and Yamcha who couldn't stop himself from laughing. "What were you thinking?" she demanded to know and the scar faced man in front of them had to control his outbreak of giggles receiving a kick in the behind from Gohan.

"Sorry Videl but I have to take them now," the bailiff said hesitantly.

"Videl come visit me in prison, I'll explain there," as the words left Gohan's mouth he wished he hadn't said it as she gawked. The line of men walked forward rushed onto the bus by the armed bailiff who apologized again to Videl. Hearing a shout from inside the bus Videl listened as her boyfriend shouted, "I love you!" The bus started driving away and she stood there speechless. She had been waiting for him to tell her that for some time and thought it would be in a super romantic type of way but getting driven away to prison wasn't one of the ways she imagined it happening.

**Wednesday**

The bus wasn't very big so besides the Z fighters, only three others were on the bus. One was this sketchy looking guy who was freaking out because he was in withdrawl from all the cocaine he was selling and using himself. Another was a big black dude with an eyepatch who kept giving Krillin a look and the midget was bugging because he couldn't tell if he was being winked at or not. Finally the last man that was picked up was a convicted serial killer that had been on the run for five years and killed over twenty people. They'd all heard that George Mason had been caught but only when they saw him get on their bus, they knew it to be true. The man had scraggly blonde hair and shift eyes looking like he was completely unstable and the only think holding him down were chains that probably weighed as much as he did. He had more scars on his face than Yamcha and was trying to chew at his orange jumpsuit constantly.

It disgusted them that they were going to the same place as Mason but were assured by the bus driver and the two escort cops that he was far from the worst person in Death Yard. Piccolo didn't want to remove his clothes to put on the jumpsuit but obliged on the terms he was allowed to keep his turban. It would have been too weird for his antennai to be sticking out all the time.

"So," Krillin started talking to the officer in front of him nervously, "Why does Death Yard have such a bad reputation?"

"Well besides the worst of the worst staying there," the man started in his best scary story voice he started, "The guards do nothing to stop fights. Not only that but they're known to start fights and even when they lose they win because they have all the power." Krillin gulped.

"Yeah," the other cop jumped in, "I started out as a guard there but I didn't have what it takes. The ruthlessness, the brutality," Vegeta laughed, _this isn't sounding too bad after all. I might have some fun here,_ "Oh funny is it? You won't be laughing when you meet the warden," he shivered as he continued, "The man is scarier than any one of the guards or inmates combined. When he walks by people bow or get on a knee that's how much power he emits. He got the job years ago and ever since this place has been a hellhole."

The bus slowed down as they neared the gates of the prison. The gang looked out their windows and were shocked at the size of the place. It was on top of a mountain, but it looked like the top of the mountain was cut off so it could be built. A huge barbed wire fence surrounded the outside with towers all around with heavily armed guards posted around the perimeter. The building itself was over five stories tall, and when Gohan compared it to his high school, it wasn't even a tenth the size. There was a giant field in front where inmates were all lining up against the fence as the bus approached. Some of them were hooting at the bus and whistling seeing the new meat come in.

"Good luck boys," the first cop said opening the cage door separating the bus as the driver opened the outside door. Vegeta was getting tired of the cuffs but breaking the rules already might get him the loss of his food and after that bus ride all night he was starving so he didn't shatter the handcuffs.

As they stepped off the bus in a line of ten, four guards came over to them hands on their pistols. The bus driver handed the men the keys before hoping back on and driving as fast as he could away from that place. It gave him the creeps just to be near it. "You boys must be hungry," one of them teased, a middle eastern man who was ripped out of his mind wearing nothing but a muscle shirt and jeans with a holster on his belt for his tazer and gun. "Too bad we need to process you first," the grumbling coming from the Saiyans stomachs told the guards they couldn't wait but they didn't listen and instead laughed some more pushing them forward towards the check in area.

Walking through metal detectors the guards found nothing out of the ordinary on the now unchained criminals. Until that is, Mason stepped in. The machine went crazy with beeping as soon as he did and the psychopath spun around confused. "What have you got there Georgey?" one of the guards, a tall muscular black man, shouted authoritatively.

"I have a pacemaker in my chest and it's metal so," the guard wasn't paying attention and Mason pulled a razor blade out from under the skin of his left arm and went straight for the man's neck. Before the metal hit its mark everybody froze.

Goku was standing between the two men with one hand on George's arm and the other he used to push the guard back. "You, you saved me," the guard said bewildered.

Another asked, "How did you move so fast?" and turned around to check if he was really seeing the man who was behind him a second ago and seemed to teleport across the room. Goku scratched the back of his head letting go of Mason's arm and the man turned to Goku jabbing him hard with the razorblade. The guards gasped but Goku was still smiling scratching the back of his head when he realized the man had attacked him.

"Oh," he turned and saw Mason backing up with a flattened piece of metal in his hands. "I'm sorry about that, but you really shouldn't be trying to stab people all the time," the man started spazzing out in front of the Saiyan as he was hit by four tazers at the same time before falling to the floor. "Hey!" Goku turned to the guards, "One of you would have been enough, why did you all do that?"

One of them laughed, "He's a nut, nobody cares about him, and nobody cares about you either big boy." The man patted his gun and Goku saw the motion not liking it one bit. "Okay, the rest of you, chow time," he forgot about his dislike for the man who was now going to feed him and became his best friend. As they rushed the guards to the mess hall, they were also looking around and the place didn't look half bad. There were basketball courts, a big field, a weight room (although they doubted there was enough weight on any of the machines for them), they even had a movie theater.

"I don't know about you guys but I could stay here for quite some time," Yamcha boasted putting both arms behind his head in a relaxed way. The guards that overheard him laughed before opening the doors to the mess hall. They gasped, in the center of the room there were two hispanic men pouding a small white guy into the ground with their feet while the guards on the second tier looking down passed money back and forth.

"This is terrible," Gohan said stepping forward but before he could get involved both men started freaking out and he realized two of the guards next to him shot them with their tazers. "Nothing to see get back to your seats," the guards shouted and the crowd that was gathered around them dispersed. The small white guy and black guy with the eyepatch who came in with them separated for the first time and went off to get some grub first. As they got there they were shocked to see that three of them had already got to the line before they did which seemed impossible since they almost sprinted.

"Move Kakarott, the food is mine first," he pushed the younger Saiyan away. "I am your Prince and you will listen to me," he commanded and Goku conceded stepping behind Vegeta as they got served. Goku mumbled something under his breath but Vegeta smirked as the lunch guy looked at him. It was another prisoner and usually when a new inmate came into the prison you weren't supposed to give them a lot of food so they knew who was in charge but the look this man was giving him made him take a huge scoop of slop and put it on his tray. Then he grabbed _two_ pieces of bread and put them on as well. "More," Vegeta commanded and the man shook his head. "I said more," he seethed and the man backed away from the counter as Vegeta put his hand through the divider and put some more on himself.

The man stepped back forward after Vegeta stepped away but saw the same look in the man behind him. Goku was usually a happy easy going guy but when it came to his food, he was as serious as could be. The man put on the normal amount before backing up and turning a blind eye as Goku covered his plate in food. Before the man even turned back around Gohan also stacked up his plate to the brim with the slop. Finally the Saiyans were done and the man looked back only giving one scoop to the next two guys who grumbled about it loudly but were new in jail and didn't want to start anything.

"Hey you," as Vegeta and the Sons walked to where they saw an opening on a table, a white man with a tattoo of a swastika on his left cheek next to tear drops stood up and pointed straight at Vegeta. "You're gonna be my new **bitch**!" The room turned their heads as the man called that out to Vegeta.

"Don't," the Prince swatted away Gohans hand and walked to the end of the table where all the white supremisists sat. Some of the guards were placing bets on what they thought was about to happen but not one of them got it right as Vegeta grabbed the end of the table with one hand and raised it above his head. The benches on either side lifted as well and all the men slid into each other as they crashed to the ground. "Oh look, an empty table," by this point Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo had finished getting their food although the Namek only had a glass of water in his hand. All seven of them sat down on the now empty seats as the white guys slowly got out of the giant piles they were in.

One of the guards lifted his tazer from the top floor but another guard stopped him, "Let's see how this plays out," he said playfully and the two chortled.

The leader of the nazi group walked behind Vegeta's seat looking as intimidating as he could but none of the people sitting down seemed to notice him. He flexed his muscles in his jumpsuit with cut off sleeves for just that purpose. Krillin told a joke and Goku and Yamcha were laughing but the entire room was silent except for that. The Saiyans were eating slowly which was new for them not knowing if they'd be allowed to have seconds but as Vegeta took another scoop of his food with his spoon the Nazi leader slapped his tray out from under him. The Prince watched in slow motion as his tray clattered to the floor and all his slop, that actually tasted like mashed potatoes, fell everywhere. Instantly the group grew quiet as they stared at Vegeta hoping he wouldn't kill the man on his first day there. "Yeah how do you like that, Bitch?" he asked. Vegeta slowly rose to his feet and stepped out from the bench to look the man in the eyes. All he saw was hate and he backed up, the shorter man scared him like crazy but his rep was on the line. Laughing it off he turned and looked at some of his lackeys who nodded. Spinning around he punched as hard as he could straight into Vegeta's face. The fist hit its mark and everyone heard a cracking sound over the silence. They all thought it was Vegeta's face but in fact they were wrong.

The man fell on the ground grabbing his mangled fist as Vegeta grabbed his tray and walked up to go get seconds. "Hey where do you think you're going?" Vegeta turned and found that he was being surrounded by ten guys all with matching nazi emblems on their faces. He tossed his tray up into the air and the guards raised their eyes to look at it as it flew past them. When they followed it back down and the prisoner caught it their eyes grew wide as all ten of the others were writhing in pain on the floor.

"Hey you," now the Prince was getting annoyed but a guard stood in front of him. "Eat this," he shot his tazer at the man who raised his arm faster than they could see and caught the end of the tazer in his hand. Now the other guards were getting worried and all started firing their tazers.

"Vegeta just sit back down," his friends were getting up trying to console him but one of the guards thought they were trying to help and pulled the alarm. The seven of them grabbed their ears tight as the blasting alarm pained them. All the inmates started ducking for cover as tear gas was thrown from the top floor and the room filled with it. Goku breathed some of it in and started coughing like crazy realizing what it was.

They could have escaped, they all could have, but they knew if they ran now they were done for so they accepted the gas. They coughed like crazy it was so painful but soon they passed out on the floor.

When they woke up they found that they were alone, all seven of them in their own room all handcuffed to the table in front of them. "Great job Vegeta, now none of us got to finish our food," Gohan scolded.

Before another argument could break out, a man walked in. "Not one day, you couldn't make it, one day. I'm the warden, you can call me Warden." In front of them was a tiny man. Not small like Krillin, small like Chaozu only fatter, much fatter.

Vegeta saw the man and leaned in to Krillin saying, "Remind you of anyone?" Krillin knew exactly who he was talking about and they both started chuckling at the man's expense. _Oh Guldo,_ Vegeta thought about all the times he made fun of the short, fat, four eyed, green alien and laughed out loud. Unfortunately for them the Warden didn't find anything funny and when people laughed around him he had paranoia that they were laughing at him. It might have been right in this instance but still he overreacted, "Nothing Is FUNNY!" he shouted. "Because of that incident in the mess hall, you're all going to spend a day in the box. It's your first day here which is why I'm only giving you a day, but just remember, this is my prison. Guards!" the room was filled with escort security.

They'd all seen the movies and tv shows that had 'the box' in them. It was much worse. In each of their separate rooms there was nothing. On the floor in the center with a little indent was a drain cover so that any piss could go in, and that was it. It was ten by six feet and it was dark. The doors had windows on them so some light bled through but that was it. Besides the drain the only other thing in the room was a video camera twelve feet up to be out of their reaches.

The Warden sat in his office and switched his computer to monitor the inmates. It had been four hours since he had them put in there and he was wondering if any of them had cracked yet. Usually by this time they were starting to think they'd been in there for days because of the small confines. "WHAT!?" when he looked at the screen not one of the seven men in the boxes were freaking out or banging their heads against the wall. In fact they were all sitting in the exact same position, criss cross on the center of the floor. "Why aren't they bugging?" he was confused, nobody could stand the solitary room that was the box. He'd seen more men freak out in their then getting physically beaten by his guards. The weirdest thing though was that, when he looked closer, they were smiling.

The man with scars all over his face thought hard about what to do next. Finally he got it, **"Is it a monkey?"**

** "Nope,"** Krillin replied and Goku jumped in.

**"Is it a Saiyan?"** The short man was getting nervous now.

**"Not even, that's eighteen," **_This is bad, they are getting close. Only two more questions and I win..._

Tien joined in for the first time all game, **"Is it an Oozaru?"**

There was hesitation over the telepathic link as everyone froze. Even Vegeta and Piccolo who hadn't taken part were listening in, **"Yes,"** cheers were heard in all their heads and moans from Yamcha who hadn't won once yet. **"Damn Tien, you get mine every time."** Krillin thought.

**"He already knew it was a sapian and bigger than a loaf of bread, there was only so much it could be,"** Gohan joked. They'd been playing similar games for hours while some of them just meditated. Most of them were used to being alone for long periods of time and one of the worst things about the box was the knowledge that you couldn't leave. For any one of them, this was not the case. They could all leave at any time.

After a couple minutes of silence they heard someone on the other side of the door knocking. The man slid a piece of bread through the slot and left. **"Where's my dinner? They can't expect me to only eat this,"** Vegeta held up his bread and looked at it with scrutiny.

**"What, are you so acquainted with being treated like royalty that you can't survive on this little amount of food?"** Tien questioned hoping to anger the man and get him to leave.

**"Ha,"** the Prince scoffed. **"We might be able to eat a lot of food, but even a small amount can keep us going."** _Not at full power, but I doubt I'll need that here. Besides no need to tell three eyes over there._

One by one they went to sleep. Over the monitors, every time the Warden checked they were sitting in the same positions and right before he went to bed he noticed something. Turning on the sound for the spiky haired one's box, he heard a loud snore and jumped back. _He's sleeping? While sitting up, what the..._ Goku's eyes shot open and the man fell backwards as the man was staring right into his eyes.

_If anyone was looking at the monitors I totally just scared them,_ Goku laughed to himself before closing his eyes and going back to sleep wondering why he'd woken up in the first place.

_No one can beat me, I'm the best!_

_Why is Piccolo here, there must be a reason._

_ Money money money! Money money money!_

_ Get ride of them, one by one, and the power will be yours!_

_The wish shall not be made for unselfish reasons._

_ My dreams will all come true._

_ Endless bacon,_ they all drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own DBZ.

**Thursday.**

The Z fighters were rudely awakened at five A.M. when the Warden decided their time should be cut short. They obviously weren't troubled by the box and he was fine with that, there were many other ways for him to torture them. He was asleep at the moment seeing as he found no need to move them himself. Instead his number two was meeting the group personally.

Getting let out of the boxes wasn't the simplest thing; first they had to sit against the back wall, then get in a straight line as they were marched down the hall by the guard. The man wasn't much: bald, medium height, he had a mustache that was so furry when you talked to him you couldn't stop staring at it. After all seven of them were let out they walked in a line expecting to go somewhere else, hopefully the cafeteria. There was one other prisoner that the guard had to let out however, he opened the door ajar and out came George Mason. He stepped in line right behind Goku with a crazy look in his eyes, "Time to take you fellas to your new home." Vick laughed as he led them down dark corridors and into cell block A.

The room was dark and Gohan was wondering how they were going to be put in their cells without everyone else waking up. They weren't. Vick pressed a button and a loud buzzer like at the end of a quarter in a basketball game went off. All the lights in the room turned on and one by one, on every floor, the half-Saiyan teen saw criminals of all sorts come up to their bars. The guard opened the door still cracking up that he woke up the prisoners. Some of the other guards that had to make rounds to see if the inmates were doing anything in their cells laughed too as the inmates themselves shouted.

While the gang was marched up the stairs there was hooting and hollering from all around them. Piccolo groaned as his hearing was the most sensitive and all the screaming was getting to him more than the others.

"Assholes, thanks for waking us up," a Mexican shouted sticking his arms out from his bars in an attempt to swipe at Krillin but the short man dodged easily. The escort took his stick and smashed hard on the Hispanic man's forearm and they could swear there was a loud crack. The man whimpered pulling back into his cell

"Yoohoo, boys," they looked up and across at two guys who had their shirts rolled up in the center and wearing lipstick. "Looks like there's some new meat," again a new voice shouted and from the cell they were in front of a huge white guy that must've weighed well over three hundred pounds stepped forward.

The man's cell was empty except for him and the buzzer sound was heard as the bars slid open. Vick turned to the shortest prisoner and grinned, "You," he pointed and Krillin gulped. "Meet your new roommate, Big Tony. This cell just opened up, Fat Tony got an extra life sentence for that one, slit the guy's throat while he slept." The fatass smirked at the terrified small man.

Krillin was shoved inside his cage as the bars shut behind him. He looked out and saw most of his friends with understanding looks on their faces as Krillin stared out the bars wide-eyed. Then he saw Vegeta, the guy couldn't hold back his laughs and was cracking up harder than the once bald man had ever seen before. Vick shoved them along farther and another cell with one guy in it opened up. He pointed at the oldest Saiyan and the Prince made his way inside. On the top bunk was an old man who extended his hand towards Vegeta who grunted and said, "Off my bunk geezer," the look he gave the man showed he was not playing around.

"I've been here for fifty seven years, you know how many times I've given up the top bunk just so one of you's could demand the bottom bunk as soon as you've hit your head on the ceiling ten times. Vegeta looked up and saw a brownish red stain on the ceiling reall close the the top matress.

"Your a smart old man," Vegeta said lying down on the bottom bunk. The man on top chuckled and layed back down where he _was_ sleeping a minute before. Outside his cell the others kept walking where Vick pointed at an entirely empty cell. The group smiled and looked at each other wondering who they'd get paired up with.

"Alright, the boy," Gohan stepped inside and looked back hoping to get paired with Piccolo to find out why he was there. "And you," he pointed at Gohan's father. The boy wasn't too upset, it was still a good pairing. His dad smiled and stepped forward but Vick held out his arm, "Not you, him," they looked behind where Goku was standing and saw the one person Gohan was not fine with being roomed with. Mason grinned and stepped into the cell reaching up onto the top bunk and grabbing the blanket before getting on the bottom bunk with both the blankets from the room.

"Picked the short straw my friend," Yamcha said sarcastically and Gohan shot him a glance that said, 'don't mess with me right now.'

"Oh did he?" Vick asked Yamcha. The way he spoke made it seem like something really bad was about to happen. "It seems I've found the fourth new roommate for this guy in the same month," Vick told them as they climbed another flight of stairs. "P.S. don't mess with the guy or you'll die, don't look at him or you'll die, don't even think about him or..."

"I'll die, I get it. Listen I'm an adult I can take care of myself," The others all felt the same knowing that no one in the prison could actually mess with them. "Let me guess, when the guards aren't looking this guy's in charge of the whole prison?"

"No no no," Yamcha looked at him as the man chuckled and the dark room in front of them opened. "He runs it even when we are looking," the bars moved all the way and Yamcha stepped inside wondering why out of all the rooms this one was the only one in complete darkness. He turned back and gave a salute to his remaining friends stepping into the room feeling for his bed.

"Hey man, you on the top or bottom, I can't see a thing in here." Yamcha was trying to break the ice since he still had no idea who was in his cell with him.

"I'm on top," an incredibly cocky and familiar voice replied. "But you can sleep on the floor man," Yamcha knew he recognized who was speaking and stepped back to the wall. His back was up against it but he felt the small vibration on the floor as the person stepped down from his bunk.

"You can't be here," _He's dead, he couldn't be here._

"Oh but I am, _Yamcha._ Hahahaha, oh are you scared?" Yamcha was in fact terrified and considered flying through the roof at that very moment but the only thing stopping him wasn't the promise of the wish, he didn't think he'd be able to leave.

"I barely even saw you, but I know you voice, I know what you look like," the man stepped real close to him and grinned the recognition setting in, "17."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," the cyborg punched Yamcha in the gut quicker than he could react to and tried to follow up with a spin kick to the head. This time the man blocked it and ducked under the follow up punch to the face. Unfortunately for the human, he didn't have built in night vision and had to rely on his other senses. Not that he would have been winning anyway, but it might have been less of a slaughter. Seventeen smashed his legs with one swipe of his right leg knocking him to the floor and followed with a barrage of punches to the face and body.

Yamcha tried to block but he couldn't see where the next hit was coming from and before long, he was out cold. 17 grinned and left the man lying bloodied on the floor as he got back on his bunk. _This is gonna be fun, wonder why hot shot and his pals are here._

Goku turned around while they were walking to the next cell and ran back over to the cell Yamcha was just put in. He looked inside and couldn't see much, it was pretty dark because for some reason light wasn't leaking in, but on the floor at his feet a small puddle of blood spread to him. "Hey get back here," Vick had turned around for a second and one of his remaining prisoners was gone. He caught up to Goku and almost shocked him when he saw the blood, "Seriously, you couldn't last like I don't know, five minutes?" He pointed at the cell and his buddy who was watching opened back up the door.

"Leave him," the voice from inside said and Goku's head shot up towards the darkness. Vick looked unsure of what to do, "He'll only be out for the night, I made sure not to mess him up too bad."

The spiky haired Saiyan stood still as a statue as the figure walked towards the bars. In front of him stood Android 17, someone he only knew through recollections from his friends and the pictures taken by people of the world. Mass murderer, android, he knew it was him the second he laid eyes on the black haired individual who was void of any and all energy. "You two know each other?" Vick asked confused.

"Old friends doc," he reached forward and pulled the bars back closed clicking them shut.

"Come on, time to get you to your cell." He started leading Goku away who still hadn't broken eye contact with the Android designed solely to kill him but seemed to have its own plans which included beating up his friends. "No more running off either, next time I won't be so lenient."

_How can this guy do nothing,_ his face was in one of the deepest frowns Tien and Piccolo had ever seen from him. _They are supposed to be guards, as in protectors, not like he could have stopped seventeen but I can tell it's not just him. All around me I can feel pain at this very second,_ he looked around hearing moans and sobs from all around the room that only he and Piccolo could hear. The others were drowning it all out afraid that if they didn't, they'd run to get away from it all.

"Goku what's wrong?" Tien asked as they followed Vick up another set of stairs to the fourth and final floor of the cell block. "What happened to Yamcha?"

He had felt the drop in his friend's energy but if killing the man was what 17 intended on doing, he would have killed him. Yamcha was alive and not in critical condition, "Android 17 is Yamcha's cellmate," he said frowning. Tien and Piccolo spun around, both wanting to take on the Android that defeated them that they believed they could beat now. "Don't worry," they looked at him confused how he could be so calm. "Remember, these Androids like living. He won't kill Yamcha," a small smile broke across Goku's face, "but he might convince him to back out."

The other two dropped their jaws and stopped walking, Tien then grinned and followed as Piccolo muttered, "Sick fucks."

"Alright here's another empty cell, uhh, three eyes and green man in here," they both glared at the guard who backed up a step and almost fell over the rail four floors to his grave. Goku put his arm behind the man and stopped him, the man turned around and saw disappointed looks on the faces of many prisoners still standing at their bars waiting for the lights to go back out for another hour. As the bars closed and Tien took the top bunk, Goku and Vick headed to the very end of the block where there was an empty cell. "Looks like it's your lucky day uhh..."

"Goku," he responded smiling. A minute before he was mad at the man but he didn't let first impressions ruin his view of a person. This man was keeping criminals away from good people so he couldn't be all bad. The alien stepped inside his cell probably the only one who felt unlucky about getting his own cell. He liked meeting new people and having a cellmate would have meant he'd get pretty close to the guy.

"Yeah sure. Okay lights out," he shouted and the main lights shut off. Vick pulled out his flashlight and pointed it around telling the inmates to get back to bed but with less than an hour left to sleep not many of them did. None of the prisoners knew what time it was but when the lights turned on again an hour later there was a lot of shouting about it.

The first thing when they woke up was breakfast. They walked down in groups escorted by armed guards at all times. This prison wasn't playing around with the types they got in there. When they were all in the cafeteria Vegeta was the first to get his lunch and sit down. Only the other fighters dared to sit next to him and the last person to sit down was Yamcha.

Krillin took one look at his friend and choked on his breakfast which was eggs, that's all, (unless you count the mystery meat chunks floating around the egg). "What happened to you?" he asked. The scar faced man looked like he might have some more scars after this as his face was covered in deep cuts that had scabbed over night and there were noticeable bruises and he had a black eye. His right eye was so swollen that he had to turn a little to see Krillin and pretend like he was alright.

"Look over there," Tien pointed and the others turned around to see a table with a lot of people sitting around it and they all seemed to be giving a portion of their food to the man in the middle.

"What!?" Krillin shouted before covering his mouth as a bunch of people started giving him funny looks. His wife's brother sat on the opposite end of the room with a tray stacked with food. There was more than three times the normal amount on his tray and Vegeta looked at his own empty one. He'd been warned by the guards that if he tried to get seconds again he'd be punished worse than the box and he wasn't afraid but he'd rather do something different. "Do Androids even need to eat?" the short man asked.

"It doesn't matter, he is anyway," 17 started showing down without breaking his gaze directly at the Z warriors once. Vegeta continued, "It seems like he's shown them his dominance and gets food out of it." The older Saiyan looked at another table, it was mixed races, mainly black and hispanic, but he saw his cellmate and another younger white guy sitting there as well. They didn't look like they were affiliated with the obvious gangs around the lunch room and he stood up making his way over there.

A lot of people's eyes were on Vegeta as he strolled over. He got to the table and conversation stopped. The biggest guy there was a Latino man who stood up and asked, "You want somethin shorty?" It took all of Vegeta's self-control not to break the man's face right away. He slowly raised his hand and pointed at the man's tray that still had a lot of food on it. "Oh I see how it is," the man said raising a fist.

Vegeta grabbed the man's hand and started to squeeze. It took all of two seconds for the man to squeal and beg Vegeta to take his tray. "I'll be back at lunch, every one of you better have some food for me. You're my boys now," he turned and started back for the other table.

"What was that all about?" Tien asked as the Prince took his seat.

"I just started a prison gang," he answered chewing some more breakfast slowly to savor every last bite.

After breakfast they went out in the yard to do whatever they wanted for awhile. People were playing basketball, dealing drugs, doing drugs, beating up weaklings, Goku was appalled. Worst of all was every guard was watching as these things went on and did nothing about them. _If they're not going to stop them, I will,_ he started off for a group of men but felt someone grab onto his arm.

Gohan was standing behind him shaking his head disapprovingly, "Dad they're all criminals. This is how the justice system works, they do the crime, they serve the time. If bad stuff isn't going to happen to them, what repercussions are they facing?" He seemed to get through to Goku but not enough to change his mind completely. He was still ready to step in if something really bad started happening.

Piccolo was attempting to meditate and soothe his mind but all the incessant shouting was making it difficult. From the moment he entered that bank, no back at Capsule Corp., he hadn't had a moment to himself. He liked to sit in wastelands where there was absolutely no one because his ears picked up everything whether he wanted them to or not. Being surrounded by hard-bitten criminals wasn't his idea of a good time but he wasn't there to have fun. He had a job to do.

For years he'd been fused with Kami, accepting his mind as part of his own. He _was_ the former guardian and he knew that he would never have agreed to such a foolish act. Even having the Dragon Balls around in the first place was ridiculous to him, the whole raising the dead thing has been great but it's not how life's supposed to happen. He trusted most of his friends but he knew that many of them weren't perfect, some far from it. The Namek looked across the field at Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince was walking around gathering up people and forcing them into his gang that he was having a lot of fun starting. Behind him stood his roommate Al, the other white guy Paul, and six others already. People that had avoided joining gangs as to not seem like racists towards other gangs were all either joining or being forced into Vegeta's gang.

In the prison there were the Mexicans, the Blacks, the Whites, they all stuck together very separated. Then there were the basketball players, the sexual predators, and the biggest group- the people who followed 17.

Vegeta walked up to two guys under a bleachers that were smoking a joint and hid it as the Saiyan approached. "You two, how about you come with me, you can join my gang?" It wasn't really a question and the two knew it so they grinned and nodded.

One of them asked, "What's your gang?"

"What?" the Saiyan asked thinking it was a stupid question.

"You know, a name? If you've got a gang you've gotta have a name you know what I'm saying?" Vegeta frowned thinking about what to call his new prison group.

"You two," he pointed to the newest members, "Where'd you get that?" he pointed to the joint they pulled back out and were lighting up again.

"I've got my sources," one of them said. "You name it and I'll get it for you, for a price..."

The gang leader laughed, "Funny guy," he looked the man straight in the eyes. "You are going to get me whatever drugs I want when I want them. I won't pay and if I feel generous I might give you a little more than what's needed to buy more. You'll get your cut, I'll keep most, and we're all happy," he patted the man on the shoulder and gave it a little squeeze making the man nod his head fast.

"Umm, is anyone else kind of terrified of Vegeta right now?" Krillin asked as the Saiyan walked around the yard. Every time he looked at the Prince there was another bulky inmate walking in his trail. Everyone in his path moved to the side out of his way to avoid his glare.

"Don't you have more important things to worry about?" Tien asked jokingly as he pointed across the grass yard at Big Tony who had his back to them.

The shorter man laughed, "Oh no, I set that straight this morning." Krillin thought back to when the fat man stepped off the bottom bunk and popped his head over the top thinking he was asleep. He reached down and grabbed Krillin's shirt and started sliding his hand down when Krillin grabbed it with his own. Tony then covered Krillin's mouth with his other hand assuming he still had control over the situation. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Krillin twisted the man's hand in such a way that the man was lifted off the ground and released spinning the man multiple times in mid-air before falling on his ass. He heard the crack in the man's hand and knew he broke his wrist but didn't feel sorry about it one bit.

Big Tony turned around and saw Krillin smirking at him and quickly looked at the floor making Tien chuckle. "Nice," he looked over at Piccolo who was sitting by himself in a corner and whispered quietly into his friend's ear so the Namekian couldn't hear him, "Why do you think Piccolo agreed to do this with us? I mean, it doesn't seem like he'd be one for this type of competition," Krillin had been thinking the same thing and made sure Piccolo didn't hear them as he continued.

"Well, whatever the reason, he's a pretty good contender only having to survive on water." Tien grimaced realizing Piccolo would be the one to beat but it seemed like he wouldn't need to alone. "Just for now," Krillin started getting the three-eyed man's attention, "Let's team up on him. I've seen him, he's getting headaches, he can't handle the noise. It's time we use that to our advantage," Tien looked at the small man _when did he learn to be this evil._

Smiling he answered, "Agreed, it's a good thing I snore." He winked at Krillin and they both laughed. Piccolo heard the laughs but didn't hear the context behind them making him suspicious. _The only reason they'd be talking that softly is if they didn't want me to hear something._ The Namekian attempted to continue meditating but the noise got out of control and his eyes opened looking across the yard.

Vegeta went onto the basketball court interrupting a game and the guys on the court didn't seem to appreciate it. All the players were dark skinned and the light skinned short man confronting them wasn't looking like a threat. Now he was surrounded by all ten players and some of the crew that were watching from the side.

"Oh ho ho," Vegeta laughed looking all around him at the gang surrounding him. "How about this you guys?" he started. "You boys join my gang here, and I won't beat you all to a bloody pulp." They looked at one another for a solid ten seconds as everyone in the yard started staring. Then, all at the same time, they broke out in insatiable laughter. They couldn't contain themselves.

Finally the guy in charge, who was twice the size of everyone else there and over three times Vegeta's size, stepped up and put a hand on the short Saiyan's shoulder. "You think just cuz you can beat the snot out of some crackers and get five or six guys to follow you that makes you a gang leader? Ha, you a chump, go back to where you crawled out from shor..." the man never finished his sentence.

At a normal speed because he wanted everyone to be able to see it, Vegeta punched upwards and hit the guy square in the chin. The man's head snapped backwards so fast Goku was afraid his friend just broke the guy's neck. Oddly, the man did not fall. His head lowered and he looked at Vegeta wide-eyed. There was blood coming out from between his lips as he'd bitten his tongue and cracked some teeth. "Kill him," the man ordered and three men dove towards Vegeta at once.

_This is going to be great,_ Krillin started staring at the court with a huge smile as the Saiyan jumped up into the air. In mid-air he did a split and each foot connected with a man's jaw, knocking them into other guys surrounding him and throwing them all back onto the pavement of the court.

"You can avoid breaking any more bones by just joining me now," Vegeta smirked feeling cocky, "I'll forgive all your grievances up to now if you..."

"Hiya!" the Prince didn't even move when he was drop kicked from behind. The short black man who did so landed on his hands and back hand-springed onto his feet in a fighting stance. He sprinted forward and ducked under a punch from Vegeta surprising everyone but he was purposely moving slow. The man landed a punch on Vegeta's stomach before getting kneed faster than he could see in the gut.

_I put enough in that to put out an elephant... WHAT!_ His opponent crawled off the floor where he fell with a hand to his stomach and coughed up some blood as he held up his hand motioning Vegeta to approach him. Instead of fighting Vegeta stood up straight and grinned, "You." He pointed straight at his fighter and said, "You're good, you'll be my number two guy." At this point the man realized the futility of his actions, he was amazing and didn't know many people that could best him, but when he did he respected it. "What's your name?"

Leaving his fighting stance the man bowed, "LeSean Lee." Everyone looked at him questioningly, "My dad was Asian."

"Ohhhh," the crowd replied suddenly understanding his crazy kungfu moves.

"Well, LeSean," Vegeta stepped towards him, "welcome to the Saiyans." He thought his new gang name was great but looked around and realized no one knew why he'd picked it. The blacks went by The Blacks, the whites went by the Whites, he found it pretty obvious. Nobody understood that since he was the gang leader and a Saiyan that's why he chose it but no one was going to critisize it after seeing him beat up the entire basketball court. Vegeta turned his head up and looked at the remaining players who weren't writhing in pain on the floor, "Who else wants to join me?"

**8 hours later.**

After the yard time ended and Vegeta had sixteen members in his gang, they went back and had lunch. There was some work they had to do after they ate, simple things like making license plates and doing laundry or washing the dishes. Finally they went back to their cell block and the gates to the cells were open as the inmates were allowed to interact with each other before dinner. Some went to the gym area on the first floor but the majority just hung out at their friends' cells.

Most of the Z fighters were hanging at Goku's cell as the rest of the guys on the fourth floor went down. He had his own cell so they didn't need to worry about anyone walking in but one of them was missing. Vegeta was downstairs kicking people's asses and claiming dominance of the jail. Yamcha was nervous because he thought his roomie might be a little upset but every time he looked at 17 the android was smiling and staring at Vegeta.

"Guys, what the hell is the android doing here?" Tien asked casting a glance over his shoulder. "I thought he'd be dead."

"Since Cell killed him, he must've been brought back. Just like 18, he was a human before Dr. Gero found him." Krillin stated being the obvious one to turn to in these matters. "I don't think he's in here because he broke the law," Krillin quickly restated his sentence, "What I meant was that he's here because he wants to be here, just like us."

"I don't know if I want to be here anymore," Yamcha said out loud.

Gohan turned to him, "Me either. That guy George stared at me all day. He thought I didn't notice and would turn around when I'd look but I noticed it last night too. He leaned over the top bunk and stared at me when he thought my eyes were closed. Then if I moved he'd pull his had back down to his bunk and snore loudly." The boy stopped ranting.

Both Goku and his son's stomachs grumbled loudly and the others looked on in pity as they rubbed their bellies. "I don't know if I can handle much more of this," the Saiyan groaned. "Vegeta has it easy, all his guys gave him a portion of their lunches. He's getting close to half of what he usuall eats." They walked out of the cell and leaned against the bar looking down. The Prince was walking around intimidating people and guards alike.

Someone on the second floor was hitting a metal bar with his fist making a ringing sound. Nobody knew why the man was doing it and why he wasn't in the psych ward but he was and Piccolo noticeably cringed each time the fist struck.

Krillin and Tien looked at each other and gave small grins as they were still okay. They started walking off from the group and whispering although they doubted Piccolo could hear them over all the noise in the Cell block. "I don't think any of them are surviving this, they all seem on the brink of breaking. And it's only been a day!" Krillin said excitedly.

Tien did not show as much joy as his smaller companion but he had to admit Krillin was right. _Vegeta,_ he looked over the bar and saw the Prince had a man pinned up to the wall by his forearm and was yelling at him. It was probably for something stupid that the alien didn't even care about but it showed that he was not to be messed with if they hadn't figured it out already.

After dinner which was less mushy than lunch was but still tasted about the same as before, they all headed back to their cells to walk around for another hour before they had to retreat to their cells. Gohan was regretting the moment more than anything as he'd been able to avoid Mason the whole day. Now the confrontation was imminent and although he knew the man couldn't hurt him physically, he was still scared of him.

Hanging out with friends wasn't enough incentive for Gohan to stay but he had to know. _Why is Piccolo here? What does he gain from any of this? I know he doesn't want the wish and the competition definitely isn't it,_ the loud buzzer was heard and Vick stepped into the room. Screaming into the air so the whole cell block could hear him he shouted, "Get to your cells. Anyone who is not in their cell in thirty seconds will be beaten severely."

Tien just wondered if he heard the man right, _beaten severely?_ They were in prison and worse, he was on the bottom floor. He'd decided to check out the gym and was right, nothing there he could use. "Twenty nine, twenty eight," Tien didn't want to draw suspicion but getting up four flights of stairs on opposite ends of hallways was going to be tough. He could always just fly but that would be silly of him he thought. He started sprinting faster than people could normally do but not so he was too fast to see. There were too many eyes on him already to just vanish by moving too fast. "Twenty one, twenty," by this point everyone else was back in their cells and were looking around to find the one person making the countdown continue. Tien raced up the stairs three at a time before running down the hallway to the next flight.

Krillin watched as Tien booked it past his cell and grinned, _Sure we might be in this together for a while my friend. But when it comes down to it... there can only be one._ The midget turned around and shot Big Tony a mean look and the man backed away from him. "That's right," he considered what to say for a moment but he wound up coming up with, "trying to kill me won't work. Even when I'm sleeping I can still kick your ass. Your shivs won't even pierce my skin," _I hope I'm right about this but I really hope he doesn't shank me while I'm asleep. _

"Fourteen, thirteen, twelve," Tien got to the top of the staircase and started running down the third floor. He caught a glance of Vegeta who was at the bars laughing his ass off and then Gohan who was cheering him on. He didn't stop running but the guy behind Gohan was staring at him so intensely he considered warning his friend something but Gohan already seemed to know. "Six, five, run baldy, three," Tien got to the top of the fourth floor stairs and ran towards his cell. "Close it," he heard the buzzer and the cell far in front of him closed slowly. He made a decision, it was either go faster than possible and draw the unwanted attention to him, or get beaten severely by the guards. He figured this might end up bad but he stopped running and just listened as the bars clicked shut.

_Alright, they can't hurt me, but they'll hurt themselves hitting me. I guess I'll just have to intimidate the guy into letting me into my cell._ Completely counter productive for the reason why he didn't sprint anyway, he did something rash. Five guards and Vick had gathered on the first floor preparing to go up the stairs and beat the triclops when they heard a thud and gasps from the cells that suddenly became quiet. Turning around they saw the bald man frowning, showing teeth in his snarl and glaring at them so that they started to sweat uncontrollably. One of the men started shaking noticeably and Tien stared him straight in the eyes for a second before growling. "Eek!"

Vick turned to his men who were all cowering behind him holding their tazers at the ready. He was the only one with his beating stick out since the others had resorted to knocking the man out. Vick reached down instinctively but felt nothing and he turned back forward and realized he was about three inches from Tien. His eyes were at Tien's neck level and looked down into Tien's hand that had the tazer and was pointed at point blank to Vick's nuts, "Tell them to open my cell back up."

"Open his cell!" Vick shouted his voice cracking. Tien had whispered it into his ear and slid the tazer back into the holder as he walked away. No running like before, he had all the time in the world. It took him five minutes but he finally got to the fourth floor and back to his cell where Piccolo was grinning at him.

"Nice, ahhh!" Piccolo groaned as the aftershock stayed with him. The buzzer was really loud since it was only for their cell and all the constant loud noise was getting to the Namekian. _I need at least twelve hours to meditate a day or I can't handle any interactions. Any meditation I do here has to be at night, and even then it's still too loud with snoring. I need seclusion! Where's a good wasteland when you need one?_

Yamcha was in his cell but had not tried to take a bed yet. _Why am I still here, why am I still here?_ Above his eye had been cut open the day before and it scabbed over but he could still see the big blood stain where he'd lost a lot of blood the night before. It wasn't just his eye but all over felt terrible and he could swear he'd broken a shoulder. 17 sat down on the bottom bunk with his legs over the side and looked at Yamcha smirking. "Can I have the top bunk please?" he tried and 17 laughed.

"Just because you asked nicely," he hesitated and Yamcha pulled up his arms to his face ready to defend himself, "Yes."

"What?"

"I said yes, you don't want to sleep on the floor again do you?" Yamcha shook his head grinning. _Maybe all those stories about him were wrong, he's pretty bad but he's not all evil._ "There's just one condition," _I knew it there is no way I'm letting anyone ra..._ "Join my gang." Yamcha's jaw dropped and he looked outside his cell before turning back in and grinning.

"Alright," he answered and got up on top. _With 17 not trying to kill me, this might be a good time._

"Then when all the guards are dead, I'll take the guns and break out of here. Then I'll go and find your mother, your entire family and kill them all! Mwhahaha," Gohan was sitting on the top bunk and Mason was pacing back and forth around the cell. He was going over his escape plan out loud and Gohan didn't think he realized it but then the man turned to him quickly, "What do you think about that? Killing your whole family, you in on the escape plan?"

The boy scowled at him, "You won't be killing anyone ever again George."

"I told you never to call me that," he said sporadically ripping at his hair with his hands. "My name is Mason," he twitched as his hands started moving up but he controlled himself remembering he probably wouldn't be able to take the jacked 18 year old boy in his cell.

_Now I really can't leave, this guy is a maniac. Without me watching he's gonna end up killing some innocent people,_ he heard the lights out call and lied down in his bed. _I can't stay here forever, but George will be in prison for a long time. He's going to kill someone and he already would have if it wasn't for my dad. The only way to leave this place and still believe that I'm doing the right thing... George Mason must die._


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own DBZ.

**Friday**

In the middle of the night Gohan was rudely awakened by the feeling of someone elses body on top of his own. Opening his eyes he only saw white and tried to reach up but his arms were being held down. Pulling his right arm free he grabbed the pillow in front of his face and threw it to the side off the bed. With both legs on top of Gohan's arms, and his hands in front of his face, George Mason was on top of the teenager. A minute before, the man had started smothering the half-Saiyan with his pillow but the boy was too strong to hold down so he had to revert to plan B.

"What are you..." Gohan started as the man raised his arms in the air. Coming down hard he smashed both fists into Gohan's face and continued pounding down over and over again. Mason finally took a breath and looked down to admire his handiwork. Finishing his sentence, Gohan continued, "doing?" The boy sat up almost throwing George away but his head slammed into the low ceiling. The crazy person thought maybe the teen had knocked himself out but when he looked up he saw part of the ceiling crumbling around Gohan's head.

"Y-y-you're a monster," Mason stuttered falling backwards and off the bed.

"I'm the monster? You're calling _me_ a monster? I've known a lot of killers, but you Mason, I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Gohan hopped off his bunk and started walking slowly to the spot George was still lying on. The man started backing up until his back was on the wall and managed to get to his feet. "Usually if I see a killer, I kill said killer. Or at least I try to," George was now trembling as he stayed pressed back to the wall. Gohan pulled back his hand and lost his resolve.

Standing there in front of a man he knew was a killer and had tried to kill him he knew what he should do. If he didn't do it, someone else would die, and it would be his fault. He pulled back his hand farther and froze looking straight into George's scared eyes. At this moment he saw a person, a human being and he was not that kind of person. He couldn't be like George and take a man's life.

"Haha, hahahaha, HAHAHA," George started cracking up as the look on Gohan's face changed. "You had me there for a second boy," he cackled.

"Shut up!" Gohan raised his arm but the moment was over, he'd lost his control. Mason was now back on the floor but this time he was rolling around laughing.

"You're not going to fight me, you don't have the balls to fight anyone," Mason kept rolling around as Gohan turned around and walked back to his bed knowing that he'd made the wrong decision. _You can still do it, you can make it quick he won't even feel it,_ he shook the thoughts out of his head. He wouldn't let prison change him.

Later that morning the buzzers went off and everyone left their cells to go down and get some breakfast. Piccolo met up with Gohan as he walked down the stairs and pretended not to be concerned when he asked, "Are you okay?" The demi-Saiyan looked at his master who was still looking forward and avoiding eye contact. The Namekian could hear everything and got almost no sleep for the second night in a row, _at least the first night there were only seven of us. Now there are hundreds,_ he heard every little thing around the cell and Gohan and George made a lot of noise that night.

The boy's head went down and looked at the floor. It had been hours before but he hadn't been able to get to sleep since. "It's fine, I'm fine," he sulked ahead and went up on the lunch line, changing his face to intimidating to get more food from the lunch workers. Somehow the Mexican gang was able to get the good jobs around the jail like serving food and doing laundry but Gohan was happy about it because they all feared him and gave him extra food.

As he ate his slop with his father and friends he realized that nobody was really talking. Krillin had said 'hi' when he got there and received a couple responses but there was no chatter. Over twenty people came over to their table and allowed Vegeta to slice off half their slop and put it on his own tray. Tien noticed something weird though; when LeSean, and the old guy who was Vegeta's roommate came over he shooed them away without an explanation. The Saiyan Prince did not take their food, nor did he tell them why since both looked a little confused.

"What was that all about?" Tien asked as Vegeta's roommate walked away.

"What are you talking about?" the others looked up from their food as the first actual conversation started up. Vegeta was glaring back at Tien but the three eyed man looked straight back at him.

"First you let that LeSean guy go without taking his food, now you do the same with umm,"

"Martin," Vegeta completed with the name of his roommate. "And if you really want to know," a smirk spread across his face, "I can't have my number two guys hungry in case something comes up." The way he said it sounded like there wasn't a chance of something not happening.

"Uh oh," Krillin said and they looked to where he was pointing. On the other end of the lunch room people were getting out of their chairs and nodding or bowing as the short warden came into the room with four guards. These guards weren't the normal sort and none of them had seen them walking around the prison before. All four of them had machine guns in there hands, M4's by the look of them. There was no doubting where the warden was heading by the look of his path. "What's up with those guards?"

Vegeta quickly responded, "Jorge says that these guys only come out when the Warden makes trips into the prison. LeSean says he tried to fight one once and didn't even see what happened but he was in intensive care for a week." His prison knowledge was beginning to scare the others who were beginning to think they had less and less of a chance of winning the tournament.

The almost three foot tall warden stood in front of their table surrounded by his guards who were giving the group dirty looks. Yamcha looked around and realized everyone in the cafeteria was standing up bar 17. He felt the urge to stand but Tien grabbed his leg under the table and they made eye contact, **Do not do it.** Yamcha nodded and turned back to the Warden.

"Boys," the man said in a completely inappropriate low voice for his stature.

The group didn't say anything they all just stared at the man. The top of his neck was just above the top of the table and he was staring at them all very sternly. "Can we help you?" Goku asked in a friendly voice.

His jaw dropped, the Warden had never seen such a happy inmate. Goku sat there with a welcoming smile on his face looking him right in the eyes. "Yeah the first thing you can do is get a haircut," Goku's eyes narrowed and he glared at the short man. "Uhh," he quickly turned for the reason he was here. "You."

The 18 year old boy pointed at himself and the Warden nodded so he stood up. "What?"

One of the guards growled in his all black body armor but the Warden held up a hand to let the rudeness slide. "You have a visitor. Usually I'd tell them to leave or have one of my subordinates fetch you myself but for one she's the daughter of Mr. Satan." Gohan gulped, "And two she annoys the heck out of me so getting you was a good excuse to be able to leave the little bitch for a couple..."

Gohan was suddenly so close to the Warden he could barely breathe. All four of the guards were caught off guard as their priority was protecting the Warden and none of them were between the man and a teen under extreme duress. "Don't you ever, call her a bitch again," faster than Gohan knew a person other than his friends could move, the guard on his right dove forward with the butt of his gun outstretched. Remembering he was in prison and they were allowed to say whatever they want to him he stepped back quickly and avoided the blow.

"Enough!" the Warden shouted and all four of his guards who now had their guns raised slowly dropped them to their sides. "You, with me, Now!" Gohan followed the tiny man giving one more quick glance back at his father and friends. Again as he walked by the prisoners showed their respect before sitting down and continuing their breakfast.

"Hey Vegeta," Krillin whispered across the table. Once the Prince acknowledged him he continued, "People have a good reason to be afraid of you and Seventeen but they don't react like they do when the Warden walks in."

Vegeta waited a couple seconds but Krillin didn't continue, "And?"

"I was just wondering if you knew anything about it. You know, cause..."

"If I wanted to tell you I would," Vegeta interrupted. _Gotta ask Jorge then bring it back up but can't seem too eager._ He was loving being the top cat in the prison but something about the Warden wasn't right. Sure the man could give you punishments and he had armed guards but what made him so respected was still unknown. _No not respected, he's feared._

In the hallway Gohan was wondering what he was going to do. His girlfriend was probably pretty pissed off at him and he couldn't think up a lie. Not that he wanted to lie to her, he just thought that explaining it all to her might be a little confusing. "Alright _boy,_" the Warden snarled losing his composed tone from before. Instead of continuing down the hall towards the visitor center they pulled into a deserted hallway.

"Umm, isn't Videl waiting for me?" he asked.

"She can wait," one of the four guards said stepping forward and cracking his fingers.

"You see," the Warden started, "Back there you were pretty disrespectful. The whole lot of you were," Gohan tried to apologize but the man cut him off. "I'm in charge of this prison and everybody knows it. It's time for you to get it in your head." He nodded and the four guards attacked.

Gohan was pretty surprised by the turn of events and in truth, he didn't know how to react. _If I beat up a bunch of guards in a prison, they might call in back up and something's going to go wrong. I guess I'll just take it... should lower my power as low as I can first._ He realized he was being counterproductive as two of the men grabbed his arms and the other two barraged his chest with punches.

He lowered his power to his minimum and he actually started to feel the punches. Actually he was surprised by how much they hurt at this level. He rose his power a little higher so he could feel the blows but so they didn't sting as much. The men continued to pound him as hard as they could, waiting for the boss to give the cue to stop. They moved from his upper body to his face and started smashing him for a few more seconds until the Warden ordered, "Stop."

The men stepped back and the Warden pulled out a hand held mirror from his back pocket. "Take a look, this is what your _bitch,_ is going to see when you walk in," Gohan felt an overwhelming desire to punch this man through the concrete wall even more so than he wanted to Mason but he thought better of it considering he might lose his meeting privilege with Videl. _Unless I don't want to see her anyway_, he thought after taking a good look at his face and besides the crooked nose, he had bruises forming around both his eyes and his cheeks, his top lip was bleeding and so was his left eyebrow.

"Can I see my girlfriend now?" Gohan asked with a straight face not making eye contact with any one of the five men before him. He was taller than them all and his black eyes were focused on the wall in front of him. He felt Videl's ki enter a room closer to him and didn't care about these men anymore.

"Whatever, let's go," The man in charge walked past Gohan and the bloody teen followed behind him. As he opened the door and Gohan saw a line of glass panes with holes in them with normal people behind them he told the boy, "You're in box four." Gohan started to move but felt a hand on his arm. He looked back down and the man motioned for him to lean over so Gohan bent down. Whispering into his ear the Warden said, "One word about our little misunderstanding in the hall and it'll be twice as bad when you leave here." He stood back up and said loudly, "You've got five minutes."

Gohan walked over to box four and sat down on the chair, "I can't believe you Gohan. Why would you, Oh my God! What happened? Who did this to you? Wait who could do this to you? Was it Vegeta?"

"Videl calm down," Gohan soothed. "I'm fine. My face looks worse than it really is. It wasn't Vegeta and I can't tell you who it was or the Warden will beat me up again," he winked at her and her nervousness went away. It was still her boyfriend behind the glass pane... her face turned back into a frown.

"You still didn't answer my question," Gohan thought back to all her questions. "Why?"

"I think it was because I didn't show him respect or something." Gohan replied.

"Not that," she said. "Why did you rob a bank?"

_Uh oh,_ "Well, I didn't really rob them. They still had all their money and no one got hurt, I don't really see anything wrong with," the look on his girlfriend's face told him to stop before he finished his sentence. "Alright listen close," he looked back and forth and leaned in towards the small holes in the glass. "I'm in here on purpose."

He waited Videl's response as she stared at him, "Well duh!" she shouted. The guard behind Gohan shot her a dirty look and she shot one back that made the guard flinch.

"Three minutes," he said and she turned back to her boyfriend.

She whispered, "Gohan, everyone at school thinks you've gone crazy. They say things," she looked away, "People who you thought were your friends think you're a bad person. Erasa was crying about it when she heard you were sent here," Gohan thought at that moment to fly to Kami's, grab the dragon balls, and reverse this all from ever happening but he knew that would be unfair to his friends and it would all happen anyway. "Just tell me Gohan, why are you here?"

He paused for a couple of seconds. There wasn't much time but the least he could do was try, "Alright, you can only tell Erasa this and that's only because I feel really bad about her being sad and all." Videl nodded leaning in as Gohan started speaking quickly and quietly into the holes. "So my mom, 18, and Bulma all decided to go on a vacation and so we won't fly over and bother them while they were on their trip they... they told us to get ourselves arrested and sent here and the last person to survive prison gets a wish on Shenron. The second wish will make everyone forget so we can all go back to our lives afterwards."

The teen stopped and Videl gawked at him. Her open mouth shut and turned into a deep frown, "You selfish son of a, how could you?" Gohan didn't know what to say or what she was referring to so he kept his mouth shut. "You let your friends worry about you for a stupid wish?!"

"Shhh," he said as some of the people around them looked in, confused at what they could possibly be talking about. "Listen, I don't care about the wish," Videl was intrigued and remade eye contact with the boy. "I just need to find something out. Piccolo entered the competition and I don't know why, for some reason I can't shake the feeling that something's bothering him."

"One minute."

"Gohan," Videl started, speaking softly for the first time since he'd seen her. "I know you care deeply about your master but he's an adult. He can make decisions and have his own secrets, I just want you out of here so please leave." She looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes and Gohan heard the man behind him call 'time's up' but he didn't want to leave.

_I could just leave now, she's right. I don't need to find out why Piccolo's here, maybe he wants it kept a secret._ He opened his mouth as he stood up and prepared to shoot through the ceiling. Then he froze, _Mason._

"Let's go kid," the guard behind him tugged on his orange jumpsuit but Gohan leaned in anyway one more time to the glass.

"I want to leave, I really do Videl. But if I leave now, my psychopath of a roommate will kill other people like he tried to kill me last night," he was speaking incredibly fast and all she heard was 'psychopath' and 'kill me.' "I meant what I said though. I love you Videl," he let himself get pulled back by now a second guard helping the first and the first one looked at the boy.

"Just wanted a couple extra seconds. I guess that's alright," Gohan smiled back at the man but did not realize he forgot to power back up to normal from before. The man had a taser right in front of his stomach and pressed the button and released fifty thousand volts directly into the Saiyan.

As Gohan spazzed out and fell to the ground he heard Videl shout through the glass, "I love you too." Then everything went black.

Inside the cafeteria Goku was twitching furiously and while Krillin and Piccolo were each grabbing one of his arms, Vegeta was trying to calm him down. "Kakarott, if you go now you might not only threaten your own chances at a wish but your son's as well. Don't be foolish, they can't actually hurt him," All of the fighters had felt Gohan's energy deplete to almost nothing a second before and Goku had been a second away from Instant Transmitting to his son but his arms were grabbed by his friends.

Everyone in the room was staring at the group like they were crazy, mainly because when Goku stood up he destroyed the lunch table. When Gohan's energy didn't get any lower and stayed in a resting state, Goku finally calmed down and tried taking a seat. The third-class Saiyan fell on his ass and started rubbing it as he stood saying, "Ouch." Looking down he saw the broken bench that he slammed straight through while standing, "What happened to the table?" he asked innocently.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped and Goku just scratched the back of his head. A group of eight guards started approaching him and even with the orange jumpsuit, Goku was still intimidatingly big. "Alright, breakfast is over," the man thought about saying something snide to Goku but he thought better of it and shouted, "everyone out except for you." He pointed at Goku, "You're cleaning up this mess."

"That sounds fair," the Saiyan happily agreed as the other prisoners were led out of the lunch room. Just as Goku started cleaning, two men carrying his son walked into the room laughing loudly.

"Did you see his face? It was all like 'bzzzz bzzzz,'" the two laughed again and continued walking through the hall. "Ha, I didn't even have to do it but you're my witness man, right? He was coming right at me," he spoke sarcastically and the two men started cracking up but then the man holding Gohan's feet froze. The man who was speaking and holding the boy's head was walking backwards and didn't see what his buddy was looking at so he turned around, and came face to face with Goku.

The Saiyan was pretty lenient and forgiving most of the time. But nobody, except for Piccolo and his own wife, were allowed to hit his son. Sure he was fine with his son getting some scratches in spars but any enemy, anyone who hurt his son was going to get it. Nappa, Recoome, Frieza, Buu, he may not have been the one to kill most of them but he wanted to hurt them and hurt them he did. Goku's eyes leered into the guards' and they dropped Gohan on the floor making Goku only angrier. The man who was holding the head fumbled with his taser because this man wasn't playing around. With a jab and a new smile on his face he shoved the taser into Goku's stomach.

The world hero looked down at the hand that was pushing harder into his abs but getting nowhere. Both of the men were now panicking and the other guards in the room were running over as well. Goku looked down at his son's face and his eyes flashed blue for a second, _how could this happen to him, he's the most powerful person in the world._ The alien's admiration for his son made it even more difficult for him to stop himself as he met the scared eyes of the man who found his weapon to be useless, "Did you do this to my son?"

His voice was daggers but the man couldn't look away because he was too afraid. "N-n-n-no, i-i-it wasn't m-me," Goku's head snapped to the man at Gohan's feet and the guy jumped in the air. "No! It wasn't me either, he just tazed him, this happened before he got to the room."

"He didn't have it when he left and the only people with him between here and the room," Goku stopped talking and his aura started to grow. _How dare that man use his power as the warden to abuse the prisoners. Even if they are criminals they're still humans,_ his son was the most polite, well-mannered boy he knew so there was no reason for him to have been attacked like that.

sc

"Do you feel that?" Krillin shouted as he turned towards the mess hall. He and Tien were chilling on a bleachers outside when they felt Goku's power suddenly spike. "You think we should..."

"No," Tien cut him off, "let him get angry. We don't have to worry about Goku actually hurting anyone. It's Goku remember," Krillin nodded. "And maybe this is perfect," the short man looked at his taller counterpart with a questioning look on his face. "If Goku busts his cap he might be transferred or taken out of the jail. He's a top competitor, I don't think he'll give up because he never does but if they make him leave."

"There'll be nothing he can do," the short man grinned at Tien. "I forgot how evil you could be," Tien laughed. Those days were far in the past but he remembered some of his tactics. One of which Goku was using right now.

sc

Staring into the man's eyes, into his very soul, Goku asked calmly, "Where is the Warden?"

Every guard around him with their weapons raised flinched and took a step back. Then the man he was speaking directly to started chuckling, laughing even. Goku was astonished how his signature glare that could send chills down tyrants' spines could be laughed off. "You might be bigger than me but the Warden," the man shivered and Goku turned to the others who had found resolve and weren't showing fear of him anymore. "We have a job to do and anything you do to us pales in comparison to what the Warden will do."

"You're just a newbie so you don't understand how things work around here, let me tell you," Goku spun and every man was taking smaller steps closer to him with their weapons still raised hoping Goku would stand down. "At the top is the Warden," the speaker took another step closer, "then his personal guards, then," the man paused and looked around, "17 is the next up. Then you have us, regular guards, then there's the dirt, the worms inside the dirt, the Warden's shit, and then you, lowlife criminal inmates."

"Where is the Warden?"

"You don't get it!" the man shouted, "We can do whatever we want with you. We're allowed to do whatever we want to you. If you want to stay alive in this prison you don't want to make friends with the other inmates, you want to make friends with us." He put away his taser and pulled out his sidearm, pointing it straight at Goku's head. "Unfortunately for you, it's too late for that. Alright boys, how many witnesses do I have that say he was 'coming right for me?'" Every man in the room grinned and raised their hands. "Good," he fired from point blank and hit Goku straight in the forehead.

The Saiyan's head tilted down towards the floor but he didn't fall. Seconds past by and the guards just stared at the man in front of him with his head pointed at the ground. Slowly Goku lifted his head to the man with the gun now shaking in his hand. He dropped his weapon as he saw the flattened bullet drop to the floor off of Goku's unscathed forehead. Golden flames ripped around the man's body and his hair stood straight up now blonde. After seeing how easy it was for these men to just decide to kill and execute a man, he knew they had done it before. And what was worse was that they showed no remorse, no care for what they had done, _Everyone deserves a second chance, even people in here. How dare they? These aren't people, these are monsters,_ "Dad," Goku's rage induced state faltered as he looked down at the floor with his green eyes. "Please stop."

Gohan felt so out of it, he had no idea how much kick those tasers had in them or he would've made sure to power up. When his eyes opened it was because he suddenly felt in danger but it was his own father who was creating the rumbling in the floor. "Dad, I'm okay," Gohan managed to his feet and heard gunfire all around him.

As soon as Goku was distracted the other panicking guards took it as an opportunity to light them up. Gohan shook his head and dodged the bullets faster than anyone could see before getting back in his original position so it looked like he didn't move at all. Goku just let the bullets crash into him but soon all the men stopped firing seeing how while their targets weren't falling, bullet holes were appearing all over the room. "The Warden must pay," Goku stated, "he's no man of the law, he's the real monster in this place."

"Dad I let him beat me up, I wasn't foolish enough to blow my lid about it either." Goku made eye contact with his son and they started speaking telepathically.

**They had no remorse in causing you pain and tried to kill me like they have many others. It is because of the damn Warden, someone must stop him.**

** Yeah someone, but not you going in there and pounding him.**

** I wasn't gonna...**

** Then what were you going to do? Give him a stern talking to?** As Gohan mentally lectured his father the other people in the room were backing away. One of them pulled out a walkie talkie and made contact with the Warden calling him down here immediately. **You shouldn't have done this dad,** Goku looked around and saw the scared faces on the men around him and agreed, lowering his power and dropping back to black hair.

Goku knew exactly what his son meant and looked around feeling ashamed in himself. He was so ready to protect the rights of the criminals to have a second chance that he almost forgot about giving the guards one. If he had hurt someone, he didn't want to think about it but he knew that transforming had the risk of becoming a little more Saiyan and there were times where he'd forget himself in that state. **Gohan, you have to stop the Warden. It's up to you now,** as he thought it to his son the short man stormed into the room surrounded by his guards. "What's going on in here?!" he shouted.

Goku lifted his head from his son who was looking at him shocked and stared across the room at the Warden. "Goodbye," Goku moved two fingers to his forehead and Gohan reached in to grab him but wasn't fast enough. The spiky-haired Saiyan disappeared leaving a room full of shocked guards.

"Where did he go?" the Warden screamed and everyone started running around the room. He ran through the room and stopped right in front of Gohan leaning up as close as he could to the boy's face. "Where is he?" the short man hissed.

Gohan looked into the furious eyes of the man and felt happy. He shrugged, "I don't know," a smile crept along his face and the Warden started sweating. Angrily he spun around and stormed away and within two seconds, Gohan heard an alarm sound out.

sc

Vegeta was outside with his boys all behind him and he was walking across the field as slow as possible. He took it one step at a time as he walked towards 17 and his crew. LeSean and Martin walked on either side of him and were smiling confidently knowing their boss was going to do something none of them had thought possible.

Yamcha watched with anticipation next to 17 on the far side of the field as Vegeta approached. _Never thought I'd be so happy to see that spiky-haired asshole._

"Yamcha, go see what he wants," 17 commanded the man. Yamcha still felt the pain from the other day and still had the scratches. He listened to what the Android said because he was his roommate, but if Vegeta was coming.

Yamcha jumped in front of 17 as Vegeta finally stopped in front of them and shouted, "I won't be your servant any longer. We're going to kick your ass and then I'm going to finish you," it felt good to say that and knowing Vegeta was here to attack 17, he felt pretty safe. The whole Goku going Super Saiyan thing was interesting but it didn't have any of their attention as both gang leaders stared at Yamcha.

_Wow, it's amazing how he can suddenly grow a pair when I'm about to kill the robot._ Vegeta opened his mouth to call out Seventeen when a siren started blasting and guards were running out onto the field. The Z fighters felt around but Goku wasn't anywhere near them, he was gone. The Prince grinned as he felt the other Saiyan back on top of the Lookout.

_No, no, no, no,_ Yamcha turned around slowly as the alarms continued to blare.

"Too bad, looks like we'll have to postpone this," he paused as Yamcha spun back and pleaded with him in his eyes, "tomorrow."

The scar-faced bandit looked back at 17 who was grinning evilly at him. _Aww fuck it, no amount of cash is worth this._ A white aura flared around him and he shot up into the air. "Goodbye Death Yard, you kind of suck," he shot away faster and disappeared on the horizon.

Some of the guards had seen Yamcha fly away and were freaking out even more, reporting that another prisoner had escaped. Vegeta lowered his gaze and met eye contact with 17. They were the only two still standing on the field and they were silent until Vegeta said, "What a pussy."

"Ha ha ha," 17 laughed genuinely. They started walking back towards the cell block but Seventeen had something to say. In his cocky voice he spoke, "I've been running this gig for a long time now. I never thought you guys would show up here, but now that you have," he grinned from ear to ear, still looking forward. "I want to know why?"

They reached some of the guards who recognized them and let them walk past towards their cells without saying anything. There was enough for them to worry about without pissing off the strong guys. Vegeta turned to the Android who, now that he wasn't trying to kill him, and now that he posed little threat, didn't seem that bad and said, "For fun," the cyborg chuckled.

"Sure, sure, I believe you. Too bad my punching bag left, I was going to figure it out from him tonight." He acted to be disappointed and Vegeta almost laughed, "Well, we'll see each other tomorrow." He said menacingly and Vegeta dropped the chill attitude he had and looked back at the Android.

They were the only two still out of their cells and the guards were keeping their distance although they really needed to close all the cages. "You can count on it," the Prince smirked knowing that he was going to become the new top-cat of the prison.

He walked away from Seventeen and up the stairs to his cell when he realized the robot would have to go the same way as him and turned around. 17 was in mid-air and flying up to his cell. People shouted in their cells as they watched the Android fly and reared back in fear. _Guess he's never done that before,_ he wasn't going to be shown up and flew up into the air and to his own cell.

Martin watched the boss land in the cell and the gate closed behind him. "What the hell are you doing here?" the gray-haired man asked startling Vegeta for the first time all morning. Sure, Goku and Yamcha's retreats were unexpected but they didn't actually surprise him.

"What did you just say?" Vegeta asked in a way that made sure his roommate would choose his next words carefully.

"I mean," he started, "You can leave here at any time. It's obvious, yet you stay here. Why?"

The Saiyan started laughing, he liked his number two's more than he liked most of the other Z warriors. The question came out of nowhere but he figured 'what the hell' and turned to his roommate, "I'm here because I'm a winner. When all those other chumps run away and I'm the only one left, then I'll leave because I will have beaten them." Martin was so confused by the response but he remembered the guys that came in with his cell mate.

"You mean those spiky haired guys, and the bald guy, and the green guy?" Vegeta nodded at each one. "And the short guy, and the crazy guy?"

"Not the crazy one," Vegeta stopped him, "He was just on the same bus as us."

Martin felt like asking more questions but everyone heard a crash and looked out of their cells. Down on the first floor, twenty guards were walking in with Gohan in the middle of them. Even though the boy wasn't trying to escape, they couldn't be too careful with all the crazy stuff going on.

As the boy walked past his friends' cells he saw smirking from Krillin, laughing from Vegeta, "Guess it was too much for Kakarott to handle, hahahaha." He got to his own cell and the guards shoved him inside roughly. His dad might have been scary, but so far he'd been a pushover and the only thing that made them nervous about him was that none of their bullets hit him even when they were shooting at point blank.

Gohan looked at the bunks but George was pretending to be sleeping and he just went and sat on his own bunk. _Sorry dad,_ he closed his eyes, _sorry I made you lose your wish._

For the rest of the day, alarms continued to go off and the prisoners were left in their cells. Around twelve they finally shut them off but no one was allowed to leave so lunch was brought to the cells and shoved in. The Z fighters all tried to take a nap because it was boring in there and none were really up for a conversation with their roomies except Vegeta. Piccolo was going crazy sitting in his cell, listening to everyone in the entire cell block. Exhaustion had already set in but he still couldn't sleep. Finally the Namekian screamed and ripped his ears off, tossing them on the floor next to a meditating Tien who gawked at the sudden action.

Tien stared at the bleeding holes in Piccolo's head but instead of pain, relief covered Piccolo's face. "Finally, now i can get some sleep," instantly he was out cold.

"So how did you get so strong anyway?" Down in Vegeta's cell Martin was asking him some questions to get to know his roomie a little better.

"I'm a Prince."

"From where?"

"Vegeta."

"That's your name."

"And the name of my planet."

"Wait what?" Vegeta was having fun with his roommate and realized that maybe just because these people are weaklings, doesn't mean they can't be fun. In fact, it felt great being admired for one of the first times since his planet was destroyed. The only person who always told him how strong he was was Nappa and that just pissed him off because the buffoon was just doing it to please his Prince. "Your planet?"

"I'm an alien."

"O-kay," the old man ignored the statement and asked again. "That doesn't explain why you're so strong, just being a Prince doesn't make you strong." _Wow at least somebody gets it._ On his home planet, Vegeta never had friends growing up because they were jealous of him. They pretended to like him but he saw straight through the guise, they were mad that he was stronger. He'd overhear them talking about how it was just because he was born with the right blood. So long he heard people talk like that, that he actually started believing them. He remembered back to his first fight with Kakarott when all he did was whine about how he was a super-elite.

"You're right," he said. "It does take more than being a prince. I trained every day for years to make myself this strong." _And it still hasn't paid off, I can't get stronger than that clown,_ a frown came across Vegeta's face. "But it's not strong enough."

"Haha," Martin laughed and Vegeta shot him a look but the man was looking at the ceiling. "I hope you win," Vegeta was surprised by the sentiment. He would've played it off as someone just telling him that to get on his good side, but Martin seemed to actually mean it.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked.

For the first time since Vegeta met him, the man's face turned angry. People that are usually angry never surprise you when they put an angry face on. That was one of the reasons that Kakarott and his brat were able to send chills down people's spines so easily. Seeing the usually happy old man bare his teeth at the question made Vegeta regret asking it. He wasn't going to lie to his new friend and he knew Vegeta could make him talk so Martin spoke softly, "I got put in this hell hole fifty years ago, because I stole something."

"Fifty years?" Vegeta asked in disbelief. The man had been in this place since before he was even conceived. "What did you try to steal?"

"Try?" He asked looking up chuckling.

"What did you steal?" Vegeta asked and there was a moment's hesitation.

"The World Constitution," Martin whispered.

Vegeta knew what the man was talking about only because of the history lesson Bulma gave him one day after he lost a bet. He thought about the piece of paper that Bulma said was written hundreds of years ago by the founders of the civilization and looked back at the man. "Must've been a good thief."

The man's frown became a smile as he said, "The best. Only problem is I got caught," Vegeta waited for him to continue but the man was staring out the bars of the cell silently. He looked like he was having his own personal flashback and Vegeta sighed loudly, knocking him out of it. "Oh yeah, well I got away with the parchment. Then when I was clear I tried to sell it on the black market but nobody would buy. Except for one man." He looked angry again, "I was tricked, the one man was a government agent but I had my insurance." Martin looked excited as he relived the moment. "When I found myself surrounded by the agents I realized there was only one way out. I pulled out a lighter and held it up to the Constitution."

Vegeta was invested in the story now and hardly noticed the food that was pushed through the bars into his cell. Martin knew how much Vegeta liked food so he knew he had the 'alien' hooked and stopped talking as he walked over to his own food. After eating for a minute Vegeta couldn't hold it anymore and asked, "Then what happened, how'd you get caught?"

The old man finished chewing and looked at the Prince. "Well I was trapped in an alleyway with no way out and I held the lighter close to the paper. They started to move out of the way and I was home free, but then," he took another bite out of his food as Vegeta leaned in closer. Finally deciding to finish it he said, "a gust of wind hit. The flame blew from my lighter into the paper and I don't know what type of material it was made of but it burst into flames and incinerated before anyone could put it out.

"Wait what!" Vegeta shouted and Martin put a finger to his own mouth.

"Shhhh, they made me keep it a secret. No one knows that the piece they have on display is only a replica, if people found out... the government would be pissed. So they locked me up in here and said that if I told anyone what happened they would come and kill me. So I kept my mouth shut." They were both quiet for a little while and Vegeta nodded, going and getting his food. After a while Martin asked, "Why did you want to know?"

"I like you Martin," Vegeta responded, "I don't like most people. When I leave I'm going to take you with me." He didn't once look away from his food but he was sure the man's jaw dropped several feet to the floor. "My, acquaintances," he didn't call the others his friends because some of them he barely knew, "are goody two shoes and only use their powers to help the innocent... or escape from prison. I couldn't just bring a mass-murderer out of prison could I? Well I probably could but they wouldn't like it. They abide by the law, but I do what I want, and I'm going to get you out of here, how does that sound?"

He turned his head and the white-haired man nodded. "Good," he got up and laid down on his bed. "We're already down two contestants, four more and you'll be out of here."

Martin climbed up to the top bunk and smiled. _This is the best, day, ever._

_This day sucks._ Gohan was moping in his cell, watching his back from Mason. The man was looking sketchier than ever and since Gohan was covered in scrapes and bruises it made him look more vulnerable. He was still in a little pain from earlier and was regretting not just keeping his power up and not letting the guards beat him. _God damn it George, why can't you just calm down and stop being crazy?_ Exasperated, Gohan tried to get some sleep but he knew Videl was out of the prison right now loving him and he couldn't be there with her. He knew Erasa was still sad about him betraying everyone but he couldn't leave. _Ugh, what am I going to do?_

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

_When I get the power I will finally be able to test if I really am the best in the world._

_ The wish will be mine, I swear it._

_ It's already over, I've got this in the bag._

**A/n** **Two contestants down, five to go. Who will win? What will they wish for? Each update one character will leave the prison so guess who leaves and I'll give you a shout out at the top. Vegeta's making friends, Piccolo has no ears, hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own DBZ.

"The worldwide manhunt for escaped convicts Son Goku and Yamcha Bandit continues as so far there have been no leads to their whereabouts. Citizens we ask that if you see these criminals, do not approach them. They are former finalists in the World Martial Arts Tournament and are considered to be highly dangerous." Videl clicked off the tv and stormed out of the living room.

Gohan was still at the prison and Videl wasn't happy. She knew he could take care of himself and Erasa thought it was cute when she explained why Gohan did it in the first place. It was all that green guy's fault, the next time she saw him she was going to... _Who am I kidding? _Months ago she would've thought she could take anyone in the world but now she was more humble. She knew he was infinitely stronger than her but she could still give him a piece of her mind.

The whole world was buzzing about the two prisoners who escaped from the supposedly, "inescapable," prison. Death Yard's reputation was as the best, most secure jail in the world. To have escaped inmates was tarnishing to their reputation and the Warden wasn't pleased.

Starting off the next day, everyone in the escapees' cell block was stuck in their own cells until well past breakfast. Vegeta was bugging out, _Kakarott! This is all your fault. Not only are you gone, but that weakling wouldn't have even left if it wasn't for you. _A small smile came to his face remembering Yamcha's expression as he saw 17's face. He told the Android off and then ran away like the pussy he was. "Grrrrrr," Vegeta turned on his side and was hating how hungry he was. It was almost lunch time and he still hadn't had anything to eat.

Gohan was feeling similar to the older Saiyan however, he was preoccupied all morning. From the second he woke up, he could feel the eyes on him. He turned his head and Mason was standing in the middle of the room staring at his neck. Even after Gohan got up and stood on one finger, then started doing push ups on that finger, Mason continued staring at his neck.

In the middle of two push ups Gohan said calmly, "It may look vulnerable, but my neck is harder than steel." George didn't reply and didn't step back from his spot in the room. The boy finished his quick workout and turned back to his bed. Mason didn't flinch as Gohan reached 1,000 of the one finger push ups and when Gohan turned his back to him he struck. Pulling out the shiv he had crafted out of his toothbrush, George jumped for the teenager. "Damn it I said No!" Gohan spun around while the man was in mid air and caught him by the throat.

Mason didn't stop even after his neck was clenched and swiped with his sharpened toothbrush. It hit right on top of Gohan's jugular and snapped in half. "What did I tell you?" George used the half he still had in his hand and started swinging violently in front of him but Gohan was holding him up with his right hand at a distance. _He won't stop, he'll never stop, _the boy threw the man to the ground of his cell and walked back to his bunk.

"You are such a pussy," the Saiyan watched the man step off the floor with a wicked smile on his face. "C'mon boy! Hit me! Kill me! That's right you don't have the nads," Gohan felt an anger rising inside him that he kept suppressed all the time.

"Stop it George," Gohan warned as he attempted to calm himself down.

"I saw you got yourself a visitor yesterday," the boy made eye contact with him telling him to stop now. "It was a girl aint it? First thing I'm gonna do when I get out of here is find your girl, spread her legs, and shove my..." Gohan's eyes turned blue and his hair turned gold as he stepped down from the top bunk. "Ahhhhhh!" George screamed and the people in the cell across from them saw through their bars into Gohan's and were also screaming.

_Calm down! _The bright yellow aura disappeared and Gohan went back to normal. He heard guards running over and glared out the bars at the people looking in, daring them to tell the guards what they saw. Hopping onto his bed he acted like he was bored and the guards came up to the cell. "Who was screaming?" They looked down and saw George backed up on the floor in the corner of the room.

"It's just the nut," Vick slammed the bars with his billy club. "Keep it down or you'll be put in the box Mason." The head of the guards in the cell block shot a look at Gohan who was pretending like he had no idea why the man was acting funny.

The prisoners we're let out for lunch and again Vegeta didn't make Martin or LeSean give him any of their lunch. Instead he just took more of the rest of his gang's. They all grumbled in annoyance, having missed breakfast and now losing over half their lunch. Nobody spoke up against it though since Vegeta was as scary as ever as he gulped down serving after serving.

At the lunch table, it was feeling pretty empty without Goku and Yamcha. Gohan was looking troubled and Piccolo asked, "What is it?" They had all felt Gohan snap earlier but nobody had mentioned it yet. The others were all paying attention as the demi-Saiyan finished chewing.

"It's Mason," Gohan's voice was grim. "He keeps trying to kill me," he saw the smiles form on his friends' faces. "It's not funny."

"Gohan, what's the problem? You can't get hurt by this guy unless you really try," Krillin laughed.

"It's not that," he looked at Piccolo and had decided that whatever the Namekian was here for, he didn't need to know anymore. "I just want to get out of here, but if I do, someone else will get put with George. He'll kill them, and I can't let that be my fault." He hesitated and then continued, "I know what I have to do, but..."

"Man up and kill the fucker," Vegeta said going back to his food. "Then we'll have one less contestant for this thing I'm obviously going to win."

"He's kind of right Gohan," the boy looked at the former bald midget. "Just think of it as saving lives," he looked away.

"We've all killed people before Gohan," Tien said and Gohan looked around the table. He knew that Piccolo was evil for years after he was born. Vegeta was obvious. But he didn't know about the other two. "Before I met Goku, well, I was kind of an asshole. I killed a bunch of people and didn't regret it but even afterwords, I still killed the occasional murderer if one happened by me."

"I'm not particularly proud of it, but he's right, I've killed some people too." Krillin started, "during my training on my own as a teenager, there were a lot of times where I'd fight a group of thugs or bandits and sometimes one would get hit too hard in the head."

_If they can do it... _Gohan knew what he had to do but it was still so hard. "Alright, I'll do it. Mason must die." He looked solemn and the others looked away except to leave the boy alone.

After lunch they weren't allowed outside. The jail was still under full alert and the guards were all walking around with AK47's in their hands. The Warden had been on the phone all morning with government leaders, the police, he needed to get his prisoners back. Unfortunately when they disappear and fly away, it's hard to find them.

All the inmates were kept in their own cell blocks. They were lifting weights, doing stuff that people in jail do because they're bored. Gohan was on the first floor and Tien patted him on the back as Gohan walked past. He was going towards his cell and after the morning's breakfast, they knew what was coming.

The teen looked across the room as he made it to the stairs and saw Vegeta surrounded by his crew. They made eye contact and the Prince nodded at him. The first kill was always the hardest. He didn't consider the ones in battle as actual kills because usually there wasn't time to think or he'd been snapped into a furious Super Saiyan 2 like with Cell and Bojack. Never had he killed a human and as he started walking up to his room, he set his mind to doing it.

_If you don't do it, others will be killed. It shouldn't be that hard, _he walked fast past Krillin's cell and the man stepped outside to watch the boy go. It was sad to watch so Krillin decided to go down and check out what the commotion was down on the first floor.

The half-Saiyan formed fists in his hands as he neared his cell door. _Make it quick_, he turned inside and gasped. Slumped over against the wall with his neck bent to the right, was Mason. "Gohan," the boy spun around and saw Piccolo standing beside him.

"Piccolo I swear, I didn't..." he stopped mid-sentence, "you?" The green man nodded, "Why?"

"Because Gohan, you never should have been here in the first place. It was a mistake to come here and you felt obligated to stay. This isn't a place for a child," Gohan wanted to argue he wasn't a kid anymore but he also felt a wave of relief wash over him. George was dead on the floor but it didn't look like the man had felt a thing. In fact George was turned around when Piccolo attacked and his brain didn't have the time to process what happened before he was dead.

"I only came because of you," Piccolo looked at him questioningly. "Why are you here master?"

He hated it when Gohan called him that even if that was what he was to him. "I don't trust them," they walked over to the bar looking over the center of the prison. Vegeta was standing face to face with 17. Both had their entire crews standing next to them and the guards were at the sides of the room making their bets. Vegeta was the underdog but some of those who had seen what he could do were betting on him.

"The Dragon Balls were not meant to be used like this."

"But Dende said..."

"I merged with Kami," Piccolo stated firmly. "Dende is a good kid but he's innocent like you. He has no experience. Giving someone a wish from a super powerful dragon is irresponsible and possibly dangerous." The green man pointed down at Vegeta. He regenerated his ears when he woke up so it was possible for him to hear what the people were saying down below.

"Vegeta has changed but he's still an arrogant prick. I never knew Tien before but he's got a bad reputation in a lot of areas around the world. And as for Krillin," he looked over at the small man leaning on the wall. "I don't know why but something about him has been bugging me from the second the wish was mentioned."

"Oh, I'm glad," Gohan replied looking down at the competitors. "Now I can get out of here," he smiled and the green man grinned back.

Down on the first floor, Vegeta was having a stare down with the cyborg as the guys behind them shouted insults at each other. Tien had made his way over to Krillin and they were waiting to see what happened.

The guards all around them loaded up with rubber bullets. Just because they were going to enjoy the fight, didn't mean they wouldn't have to stop it... eventually. They all started getting in positions around the room as Vegeta started speaking. The room almost seemed to be silent except for the Prince's words. "Last chance tin man, this is my prison now."

"Oh Vegeta, let's trim that ego of yours down to a size proportionate to your, stature." Vegeta's eyebrow twitched. "Sorry, did I offend you old man?" The men behind 17 started laughing.

"With that long flowing hair I'm surprised you aren't every guy in this prison's bitch by now." Vegeta retorted and the android pushed a strand out from in front of his eyes.

"Rather have this than a quickly retreating widow's peak," 17 laughed as Vegeta growled.

Vegeta's scowl vanished as the Prince started, "You have no idea how powerful I've become. It won't be like the last time," they both remembered when 18 snapped Vegeta's arm, "your sister couldn't lay a finger on me now."

"My sister couldn't lay a finger on me either and yet she's the one who's dead and I'm going to kill you." Now the whole room was quiet as most people realized these two actually knew each other and it was more than just a gang fight. Krillin heard what 17 said and gulped, _Dead? He doesn't know she's alive, which means he doesn't know she's married to me. Fuckkkk!_

The Saiyan Prince started laughing because the Android thought his sister was dead when instead she was on vacation with his own wife. Seventeen took this the wrong way and snapped, sprinted forward, punching him in the face. Vegeta was thrown back into a bunch of his men. _Forgot these droids actually pack a punch, _Vegeta got off the floor and hovered above the ground. His feet stayed in mid-air and he shouted, "ATTACK!"

LeSean charged forward and kicked the first guy he saw in the face. Everyone else in the room started cheering and shouting as the two groups merged and started fighting each other. The Prince had around twenty guys behind him and 17 had double that number, but it was still an awesome battle. Vegeta felt the urge to destroy 17 and end it now but he had planned this out. He was going to let his guys fight this one out first.

Two black followers of the Android jumped towards LeSean Lee. He rolled to the side and swiped the man closer to him's legs, dropping him to the ground. Without pause, the Asian black man jumped over the second man's head and elbowed him in the back if the neck. He fell unconscious to the ground, squishing his smaller teammate in the process, and LeSean ran towards some more fighters.

The man who usually sat right next to 17 at lunch was running for the Prince. Apparently he didn't care that the alien was floating above the ground and after punching the man in front of Vegeta in the face, he jumped in the air with his arm pulled back. The Prince of the Saiyans didn't move as the fist slammed into his face but the man who threw the punch fell to the ground screaming. To him it was like he punched a steel wall.

Vegeta grinned as he saw Martin jump on the back if a Hispanic man twice his size. The old man was nervous but he wasn't going to sit around not doing anything. The Nicaraguan named Sanchez felt someone on his back and started reaching around for him but he couldn't get a grip and just decided to run backwards into a wall. Right before they hit, Martin jumped off to the side and the man yelled as he slammed his spine into a bar.

"Oooh, didn't see that coming," a guard laughed to his buddy as Sanchez fell to the ground.

"Martin's a spry one," Vick chuckled.

The brawl was now in full swing and anyone who wasn't involved got back in their cells except for Krillin and Tien who were floating ten feet off the ground, watching the fight. On Seventeen's side of the room, three of Vegeta's men pushed through and ignoring their boss's warnings earlier on, they decided to make names for themselves and attack the leader of the prison. As the first one got close to the black haired half robot, Android 17 snapped his head angrily towards them and was not playing around. He grabbed the man by the left shoulder and squeezed tight, crushing the bone. The other two jumped forward at the same time to make 17 release his grip but with one hand he slapped one of them into a wall on the opposite side of the room. The third, and only remaining man landed on top of Seventeen but was surprised when his tackle didn't take the man down. Instead the boss punched him in the gut so hard he threw up on the spot and passed out. All three of them were unconscious now and so were many others involved with the fight.

The Prince of all Saiyans realized the fight had already reached its climax and decided to step in and start the real battle. Vegeta effortlessly turned into a Super Saiyan and floated forward above the mass of bodies.

One of the guards raised his gun after seeing blood fly from someone's face but Vick motioned for him to drop the weapon. _This is about to get good, can't end it now. I've got fifty bucks on this new guy._

17 saw Vegeta with his flowing gold hair and shot up to meet him in the air. Barely anyone in the room could follow all their movements as they collided. Little flashes of them in the air were seen but Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin were the only ones who could see the real action fully. Seventeen started by kicking Vegeta hard in the chest which the Prince blocked. He didn't expect the android to pack that much of a punch while he was a powered up Super Saiyan, but he had no time to think about it as he was attacked brutally again in the face by a punch from the brown haired robot.

Vegeta smashed the cyborg back, feeling metal plates in the head but ignoring the slight pain they gave his fists. He had trained his fists to be able to sustain punching any type of material no matter how hard and although Dr. Gero made his Androids out of incredibly strong material, he barely felt a thing. _This scrap heap must've gotten stronger in the last eight years, makes sense I guess, but not nearly as strong as I've become._

17 spun around and kicked Vegeta in both of his arms as they crossed and it sent the Prince shooting back in the air. Neither one looked like they'd broken a sweat yet and Vegeta shouted, "How about I turn it up a notch?" Everyone was looking up at them now, not even the fighters were continuing their brawl and were just staring in awe at the two gods floating above them.

"Really? You've been holding back? How surprising," Seventeen said sarcastically. "You think I'll just let you power up like a dumbass?" Vegeta's smirk faded a tiny bit but he tried not to let it show. Yeah, he was better at going Super Saiyan 2 than he originally was, but it wasn't like turning into a Super Saiyan, it took two seconds at the least uninterrupted but he knew the machine could make it to him in less than one.

17 saw the flinch Vegeta made and charged towards him, catching his mightiness off guard. With a flurry of powerful punches and kicks, he slammed Vegeta over and over in the face, neck, back, and stomach as the Prince tried to dodge and block.

"What the? Vegeta should be kicking his ass by now," Krillin said to Tien.

"He did the same thing he always does, he underestimated how strong his opponent would be. Ha, classic Vegeta," Tien cracked a smile and Krillin laughed.

"You think we should help him Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"You go ahead, but remember if you do you'll be his next target. Giving Vegeta help is not the best idea," Gohan looked back down but it was obvious who was winning and the Android wasn't giving Vegeta a second's reprieve from the fight. The Namekian was frowning but inside he was grinning like a mad man, _serves you right._

_This isn't possible! There's no way I can be losing to a, oof,_ Vegeta got a fist to the cheek that pushed its way through completely and shot him into the ground.

Vegeta crashed down hard and made an impact mark in the floor. All the guards flipped out as they saw the hole in the floor and started shouting to break up the fight. Seventeen landed as Vegeta was making it to his feet and kicked the Saiyan forwards a couple of feet back onto the ground. The Prince got back to his knees and coughed up some blood on the floor, _just two seconds, that's all I need. _He didn't factor in that he was now damaged and it would be harder to reach that next level now but his face was slammed into the floor as 17 grabbed the back of his head and pushed him down. At this point most of the other inmates were fleeing back to their rooms except for the Z fighters and the two gang bosses.

Vegeta lifted his head from the ground but it was stomped back in and then he was lifted and thrown into the cell next to them. He crashed straight through a couple guys' bunks and they shattered on the floor. Both men fell out of their bunks and pressed themselves up against the walls. Seventeen was about to charge into the cell after Vegeta but an old man jumped in front of him. The Prince stumbled up onto his feet and looked out the cell he was in and saw his roommate standing toe to toe with the Android.

"Quickly Vegeta, power up," Martin said having figured out what was happening from the dialogue.

"Oh look, Veggie made a friend," Vegeta stood up and coughed some blood onto his arm. "How cute."

"Martin no, get away," Vegeta took a step forwards and then saw a hand leave out the back of the old man's body. 17 shoved his arm through the man's abdomen and out the other side.

Without pause, the android raced forward and punched Vegeta straight in the face. The Prince's head snapped back, and then slowly moved back to his original position. 17 looked into his eyes and besides the change in color, they showed the man's unadulterated rage directed at him. He started barraging Vegeta's chest with punches but he had no idea how much power was being kept inside by the transformation.

Rubber bullets started raining down on the two men after Martin had a hand shoved through him. None of them actually made it to their targets since they crushed against the skin of the fighters and fell to the ground. Vegeta was crackling with lightning and walking towards 17 who was backing up as he attacked. The punches and kicks were still noticeable but Vegeta didn't notice the pain after Martin fell to the ground. The Android made one big mistake in basing the transformation solely off of timing. Emotions were a big part of the transformation process and could set off one instantly if triggered.

17 punched forward again but this time instead of dodging, Vegeta caught the punch and started crushing the robot's fingers. _He was this powerful?! Holy shit I should not have killed that guy,_ Vegeta angrily destroyed each digit of the machine's hand and started lifting the Android off the ground.

Krillin knew what was coming next and shouted, "Vegeta don't!" By this point the guards had stopped firing, realizing their bullets had no effect of the men. Pieces of concrete that had broken off the ground during the fight were lifting into the air and crumbling inside of Vegeta's aura as he raised 17 up higher. _18 will be so mad at me if she finds out._

The Prince threw 17 up into the air and then appeared above him where he smashed down on the robot's head, sending him crashing back to the floor where he made a huge person shaped hole in the ground. Vegeta charged an energy ball in one hand and started flying down straight into the hole that went over fifty feet deep. 17 opened his eyes and saw a bright light getting closer to him but he was in a hole and there was nowhere to run. He started charging his own blast and held it up in front of him but Vegeta didn't slow down.

The purple ball of light in Vegeta's hand slammed straight through 17's and into the machine's body where it cracked the plating and was pushed in and it didn't come out the other side. With one hand through the machine's chest, he leaned in and whispered, "This is for Martin." The ball of energy exploded inside the body of the Android and shook the foundation of the prison. It was a very concentrated blast and no one above the surface saw what happened but seconds later, Vegeta appeared from out of the hole and landed on the ground.

_God damn it Martin, why did you have to go and die on me. I liked you better than the rest of these assholes._ He heard a cough come from next to him and between a couple of unconscious bodies, Martin was coughing up some blood. The guards were rushing down to gain control of the situation as Vegeta's gol energy faded. One of them past by Gohan's room where Gohan and Piccolo were standing outside of and saw the dead body of George Mason.

"Hey, what the hell happened?" he shouted and Gohan turned around seeing what he was pointing at.

"Guess that's my cue, see ya Piccolo." Gohan waved and Piccolo waved back. The guard did not like the sound of that goodbye and opened his mouth but Gohan lifted off the ground and shot through the ceiling.

"Escaped convict!" the guard screamed and an alarm went off throughout the prison. The timing was perfect, they had all been ready and as soon as the words were shouted, the alarm went off and the Warden's special team lifted off from their positions on top of the prison.

The boy was lying on his back as he flew leisurely in the sky away from the prison. _I didn't have to kill anyone, I found out why Piccolo is here. Sucks about that Martin guy, if Vegeta wins I bet he might bring him back, although it is Vegeta..._ as he pondered he realized some ki's were getting abnormally close to him considering he was flying a mile above the ground. Gohan stopped staring at the sky and started flying normally and rubbed his eyes as he saw three men in all black suits flying towards him fast.

"How are you guys doing that?" he called over in a friendly voice. "Wait a minute," he recognized them as the Warden's personal guard. Remembering what Vegeta said about how they could move faster than people could see, and how they were flying right towards him, he decided to speed up away from them.

"Don't let him get away," the trained men started speeding up as well. They got near Gohan who was still in his base state and attacked together.

_Ugh, sorry about this you guys,_ _well not really. This will teach you to beat me up just because your boss tells you to,_ Gohan spun around and punched the closest man in the face. Instantly he fell out of the sky and Gohan cursed under his breath. Turning into a Super Saiyan he flew down and caught the unconscious man. _Alright, not that strong, oops,_ he flew all the way to the ground and dropped off the man before shooting faster than before into the sky and disappearing from the men's sight.

"Soooo," one of the men started as he looked at the other two, "Who wants to tell the boss?"

Back in the prison, Vegeta was hunched over Martin's body as guards ran over and started carrying off the other unconscious inmates. The old man was done for and it was obvious to all of them, so they just let Vegeta sit there with the man for a few seconds longer. "Hey, god damn it Martin look at me." Vegeta shook the man and the other Z fighters flew off to their own cells.

Martin's eyes opened and looked up at Vegeta, "Did you kick his ass?" He asked and then coughed up a whole lot of blood.

"Of course I did," Vegeta answered. Martin's eyes began to close again and Vegeta wasn't one for mushy stuff but this was his fault so he continued, "Hey Martin, Martin," the man shook his head and made eye contact with Vegeta again. "Remember why I'm here?"

"To win."

"Yeah that, but also the winner gets a wish on one of those balls. I told you it could raise the dead so don't worry, you'll be up and kicking ass for me in no time." Vegeta grinned but Martin shook his head.

"Don't," he muttered. "I'm an old man, I had more fun in the last few days than in the last fifty years. I'm fine dying now," Vegeta wasn't going to let him and was about to shout back at him when the man's eyes rolled back and he stopped breathing.

"Thanks," Vegeta said as he closed the man's eyelids. _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ he stopped thinking it and started shouting, "FUCK, FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKKKKKKK!" his anger did not go unnoticed by the guards who all took twenty steps back. He closed his eyes and calmed down before lifting up in the air and flying back to his own cell.

Once he was inside, Vick signaled to the man in the control room to close all the doors. Every cell door in the block closed except for the one that was smashed through completely. _I'm in seriously deep shit right now,_ Vick glanced at the other guards and picked out one of the guys who was relatively new at the job. That meant he was there for three years and Vick called him over, "Go report to the Warden what happened."

"Umm," Vick glared at the man who gulped but stood his ground, "It's not my place to do that sir. You've got to report to him yourself, sir," the man hurried off and Vick mumbled curses under his breath as he walked off.

"Remember my face men," he called back over to the other couple guards, "_If_ you ever see it again, it's definitely not going to look the same after this." He tried to make some humor out of his situation but nobody laughed, he was in way deep and there was nothing any of them could do.

Vegeta was growling in his cage, cursing that bastard for killing his roommate. _He didn't even need to kill him, all he had to do was push him out of the way. Martin you dumbass, why'd you have to go and get yourself killed? I need to go fight someone, maybe Kakarott is up for a spar. Damn those other weaklings better give in soon._ He started pacing his room angrily, his thoughts always came back to Martin and how he died. Vegeta had known his partner Nappa for his entire life, yet he killed him and felt close to no remorse about it. He only met this guy a couple of days ago, and yet with all he told him in his stories, and vice versa, he felt like he knew the man for so much longer. He knew he shouldn't be this mad about someone he barely knew dying, but it was, _it was my fault._ Vegeta laid down on his bed looking up at the empty bunk above him.

He'd had subordinates who were supposed to protect him and guard him before, but not because they wanted to, it was because that was their job. Martin didn't have to jump in front of 17 but he did it anyway. No one in his entire life had done that for him except for Gohan when they fought Cell. But this time was different, this time it was a sacrifice and the old geezer had saved his skin by interfering. _All I had to do was power up earlier on, or not start the fight in the first place. I could've just taken Martin and left yesterday,_ his own foolishness astounded him and he muttered angrily. _It's those guards' faults,_ he had to shift the blame somewhere and with 17 and Martin both dead, the people that were supposed to stop the fight were next on his list. _That Warden is about to get his shit pushed in,_ Vegeta had some planning to do, there were going to be some big changes around here.

Tien and Krillin went back to their respective cells and the tall bald man found the other tall bald man, except green, already waiting inside. Piccolo had already ripped his ears off and Tien got the message he wasn't in the mood for a chat. _Out of all of them I'm stuck with the one guy I actually can't talk to._

Krillin was back in his own cell and angrily pacing the room, _what are we doing here? We're playing around like it's a game, yet people are dying and it's our fault. But my wish though, there is no way I'm giving up a chance like this._

Dinner came and went with them not getting any food again as people worked on fixing the ceiling and floor of the cell block. The Warden was getting some angry phone calls saying that if he couldn't keep his prisoners in prison, someone else would be able to. Punishment was all he knew so he decided starving them would be fine.

In Satan City, Videl was sitting in her room, chin in her hands as she laid on the bed. The tv was on, but there wasn't any news on the prison. She was hoping something would happen soon. Just as she thought that her tv blinked with a message saying 'BREAKING NEWS!' Her ears perked up and she turned up the volume. "Another escaped convict from infamous Death Yard only an hour ago. This time," a picture covered the screen and Videl smiled, "It was Son Gohan, the son of former world champion and one of yesterday's escaped convicts, Son Goku, who escaped the grasp of the jail. He escaped shortly after murdering his cellmate George Mason, a convicted serial murderer..." Videl tuned out as she heard the sentence.

"Don't worry Videl, it wasn't me," she turned her head to her balcony and standing there in an orange jumpsuit was her stunning boyfriend. She sighed in relief, "You actually believed them?" he sounded hurt.

"Well, you did say he was trying to kill you and was a psychopath, I thought you might've been forced to." She got quieter throughout the sentence.

"You're right, I was going to, but Piccolo did it first to save me the pain." He frowned for a second and then smiled wide. "Your dad is coming, wanna bail?"

"Duh," she ran over and jumped into his arms and Mr. Satan threw open the door to her bedroom.

"Videl did you see the n-n-n, GET BACK HERE WITH MY DAUGHTER!" he ran out onto the balcony as Gohan flew off with Videl. "That boy's got another thing coming to him if he thinks he can escape from the mighty Mr. Satan, Hahahaha," the man looked around and realized there wasn't a single person around him but his dog that had run into the room was giving him a disappointed look. "What?"

**A/n** Took me almost all day to write this one, with a lot of breaks but still. Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment/review and remember to guess who's going to leave the prison next time. I'll give you a shout out if you get it right, no one got it this time but the chances are better now, only four people/namekian/saiyans are left!


End file.
